Naruto: Rockin' Heaven
by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime
Summary: Kali ini cuma bisa update 2 chapter... gomen!
1. Chapter 1

***Naruto created by Masashi Kishimoto***

**Naruto: Rockin' Heaven **** Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**Warning!**

**OOC, sedikit IC, OC, AU, misstypo, dsb.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Saya hanya author gadungan yang ingin berkarya. Boleh saja kan? *Devil's eyes+play knife*. Saya harap para readers dengan setia membaca fict abal saya.

Padahal fict saya satunya belum kelar-kelar udah buat fict baru lagi, dasar author nggak becus! *disemprot baygon*. Fict ini saya buat dari adaptasi salah satu manga. Jadi, jika ada yang mau protes silahkan, tapi saya sudah memperingatkan dari awal. Kalo nggak suka nggak usah dibaca. Wokkeh?

Satu lagi, fict ini saya persembahkan untuk teman-teman saya yang senantiasa membaca fict abal saya ini ...

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read 'n Review<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><em>Tempat itu adalah tempat di mana aku bertemu denganmu pertama kali.<em>

"Sakura! Berapa banyak lagi waktu yang kau buang hanya untuk mempersiapkan itu!" teriak seorang wanita yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ibu Haruno Sakura — Haruno Sakuya.

"Tunggu beberapa menit lagi, bu! Ibu jangan lihat dulu, tunggu aku menunjukkannya," sahut Sakura.

Beberapa menit kemudian ...

"Bagaimana seragam sekolahku? Bukankah sangat sempurna untuk gadis menawan sepertiku?" ucap Sakura yang hanya diikuti oleh sweetdropnya ibu dan adik Sakura (Haruno Sayaka). "Ini sangat menakutkan ... bagaimana sempurnanya seragam ini ..." ucap Sakura dramatis.

"Kau memilih sekolah berdasarkan hanya dari kecantikan seragamnya? Bodoh!" ucap ibu Sakura. Sedangkan Sayaka hanya colek-colek ibunya minta makan.

"Ini bagus ibu! Coba lihat!" teriak Sakura kesal karena ibunya itu selalu bertentangan argument dengannya.

"Belum cukupkah kau tunjukkan itu selama liburan musim semi?" tanya ibunya yang berjiwa muda ini, apalagi kalau lagi marah — tentara saja mungkin akan terkalahkan.

"Bagus, Sakura. Ini untukmu," tiba-tiba suara berat muncul dari belakang tubuh ibu Sakura, yaitu Kim Jonglyu — ayah Sakura (dia merupakan keturunan dan warga Korea). "Aku dan ibumu mempersembahkan ini untukmu," lanjutnya lagi sambil menyerahkan kotak hadiah pada Sakura.

Sakura membuka kotak itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia, "ini ..." ucap Sakura terperanga tak menyangka. "Bukankah ini leather loafers?" tanya Sakura tak yakin.

"Bukankah kau selalu menginginkannya?" tanya ayah Sakura sembari menggendong Sayaka.

"Kalian sugguh memberikan ini untukku?" tanya Sakura sungguh-sungguh tak yakin.

"Kalau kau tak mau kembalikan saja itu!" ucap ibu Sakura.

"Tidak! Terima kasih ayah! Ibu!" ucap Sakura dan memeluk kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Cepat siap-siap! Sudah tak ada banyak waktu!" ucap ibu Sakura sambil mengambil Sayaka dari gendongan suaminya.

_Haruno Sakura, lima belas tahun._

_Dimulai dari bulan April, kami pindah ke rumah baru. Kami pindahan dari London, Inggris._

_Dengan kata lain ..._

_Memulai hari baru bagiku._

_Tahun pertamaku menjadi murid di Amawa Academy, salah satu divisi sekolah menengah atas di Jepang._

'Whoaa! Aku akan bekerja keras!' Pikir Sakura. Ia pun berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah, dan mencari ruang kelasnya. 'kelas G, eh? Kelas G?'.

"_Semua murid baru, harap memasuki ruang kelasnya masing-masing,_" pengumuman dari pengeras suara di setiap sudut sekolah.

'Tidak ada satu pun dari sekolahku dulu ya?' pikir Sakura sambil menatap ke seluruh penjuru koridor. 'Huh? Apakah aku salah sekolah? Kenapa semua orang menatapku begitu?'. 'Mungkin karena seragam ini aku jadi terlihat sangat menawan,' pikir Sakura ngaco sambil nyengar-nyengir gaje.

"Hey, kamu menyeringai berlebihan di sini," ucap seorang gadis dari belakang Sakura.

"Whoa! Kau mengejutkanku! Eh? Seorang gadis," ucap Sakura spontan.

"Apakah kau juga di kelas G?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ah! Iya, aku Haruno Sakura. Mohon bantuannya," ucap Sakura sambil bungkuk-bungkuk gaje.

"Aku Natsu Haruna," sahut gadis bernama Haruna itu, agak mirip dengan marga Sakura.

"Lalu, ayo kita masuk ke kelas bersama-sama! Yang mana? Oh ya, kamu dari sekolah mana?" tanya Sakura dan membuka pintu kelas tanpa memperhatikan ke depan dan terus mengobrol dengan Haruna.

Saat Sakura dan Haruna memasuki kelas, betapa terperanganya Sakura mendapati kelas G berisi murid laki-laki semua.

"Appaa! Gadis?" teriak semua siswa di dalam kelas itu.

"Apa!"

"Sungguh-sungguh gadis!" teriak dua siswa yang duduknya tak jauh dari pintu.

'SLAM!' Sakura menutup pintu itu paksa dan terpaku.

'Tbumb! Tbumb! Tbumb!' Jantung Sakura berdetak tak menentu.

"Apa ... apa sekarang? Kenapa murid di dalam kelas itu pria semua? Kita pasti salah kelas," tanya Sakura pada Haruna dengan ekspresi sungguh frustasi.

"Tidak, papan kelas itu tertulis 1-G. benar tidak?" ucap Haruna. Sakura langsung menatap papan tersebut. "Huh? Maksudmu, kamu tidak tahu?" tanya Haruna.

"Tahu apa?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Semua murid di sini laki-laki sampai akhir tahun ini," jelas Haruna yang sukses membuat Sakura sweetdrop.

"Bagaimana bisa?" protes Sakura.

"Mereka mulai menerima murid perempuan tahun ini, tapi perbandingan antara murid laki-laki dan perempuan mungkin sekitar lima banding satu," jelas Haruna. "Kenyataannya ini adalah kelas IPA, jadi laki-laki dan perempuan mungkin perbandingannya sekitar limabelas dan ... satu. Mungkin hanya kita murid perempuan," lanjut Haruno menjelaskan panjang dan lebar.

"Apa? jadi ... maksudmu, kelas ini hanya ada dua murid perempuan?" ulang Sakura.

"Yeah, mau bagaimana lagi," sahut Haruna.

"Apakah kalian berdua masuk kelas ini?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut bokong ayam dan bermata onyx yang berjalan tanpa dosa dan sok keren abis *digebugkin Sasuke FC*. "Jadi ... gossip mengenai siswi baru itu benar," ucap laki-laki itu.

'Whoaa! Dia seprti model,' pikir Sakura. Dia agak terkejut hadirnya sosok yang tiba-tiba itu. 'Ah! Benar! Bersekolah dikelilingi oleh banyak laki-laki, siapa tahu aku dapat pacar yang tampan. Yeah! Ini keuntungan bagiku,' lanjut pikiran Sakura. "Iya, kami di kelas ini. Mohon bantuannya," ucap Sakura pada laki-laki itu.

"Hmmm ..." laki-laki itu hanya bergumam dan tersnyum tipis. "Dan, mohon bantuannya juga," ucap laki-laki itu dan mencium pucuk kepala Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sakura terdiam, otaknya mampet untuk sementara. Dan ...

"Kyaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Sakura histeris. Sakura sampai dibuat spot jantung oleh laki-laki itu. Sakura memang lemot dan lola.

"Bagus," ucap laki-laki itu innocent dan masuk ke kelas tanpa tampang berdosa dan seperti tak terjadi apa pun barusan.

"Sasuke! Gadis-gadis itu sekarang masuk kelas kita," ucap laki-laki berambut yellow spike dari dalam kelas.

"Idiot!" runtuk Sakura pada laki-laki itu.

Pada akhirnya, mau tidak mau Sakura dan Haruna harus masuk kelas. Karena toa-toa sekolah sudah berkumandang tak kenal lelah menegur seluruh murid masuk kelas.

"Laki-laki itu nampak ... seperti 'boss'?" ucap Haruna pada Sakura.

"B ... boss?" ulang Sakura bingung. 'Siapa maksudnya? Apa laki-laki idiot tadi?' pikir Sakura.

"Anak kepala sekolah Amawa Academy ... Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Haruna. "Dia tidak pernah ragu-ragu untuk menggunakan pengaruh keluarganya.  
>kebanyakan dari kelas ini terdiri dari orang-orang yang tumbuh bersama," Haruna memberikan gambaran kelas itu pada Sakura agar Sakura tidak kaget. "Jika kau berharap dia pemimpin perdamaian di academy ini, kau salah. Lebih baik tidak cari masalah dengannya," lanjut Haruna sambil membolak-balik buku catatan.<p>

"Baiklah, lalu ...? kau tahu banyak ya, bukankah begitu?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Tentu," sahut Haruna tanpa ragu sedikit pun. "Kamu seharusnya memilih kelas model," ucap Haruna yang melihat penampilan Sakura.

"Hehehe ..." Sakura hanya tertawa gaje.

"Sekolah ini bagus menjadi bahan penelitian," lanjut Haruna.

"Penelitian?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, cita-citaku adalah menjadi mangaka," ucap Haruna serius.

'Tuing!'

'Cita-cita macam apa itu? Ke sekolah ini hanya untuk melakukan penelitian? Anak ini aneh,' pikir Sakura.

"Hahahaha! Itu sangat aneh!" tawa ibu Sakura saat Sakura menceritakan semua pada ibunya setelah selesai mandi.

"Itu tidak lucu! Tinggal di kelas yang berantakan serta diisi oleh orang-orang aneh. Itu tidak baik untuk kejiwaanku," ucap Sakura kesal. "Teman perempuan yang lain juga sangat aneh!" lanjut Sakura merutuki nasibnya bersekolah di situ.

"Tidak masalah. Jika kamu tidak dapat menanganinya, aku bisa membantumu," ucap ibu Sakura sambil mengajak main Sayaka.

"Apa ibu bilang? Memang ibu doctor?" tanya Sakura lebay.

"Ah, tapi hari ini adalah awalnya bukan?" tanya ayah Sakura. "Apa yang terjadi setelahnya itu tergantung padamu, bukan begitu?" lanjutnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

Sakura tersentak mendengar ucapan ayahnya, "yeah" sahut Sakura.

_Benar. Itu benar. Terlalu memikirkannya memang agak membuat takut._

'_Lebih baik tidak cari masalah dengannya'._

_Uchiha Sasuke ..._

_Dia tidak terlihat seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Haruna._

"Dia terlihat sopan, walau dia memang idiot," ucap Sakura tanpa sadar.

"Katakan saja ... jika kau benci pergi ke sekolah itu," ucap ibu Sakura serius.

"Huh?" Sakura langsung melihat ke arah ibunya bingung.

"Berikan seragam itu ... aku akan kembalika ke tempatnya," ucap ibu Sakura dengan devil's eyes.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada ibu! Ibu terlihat seperti orang gila!" teriak Sakura dan berlari ke kamarnya menyelamatkan seragamnya.

'_Ah, tapi hari ini adalah awalnya bukan? Apa yang terjadi setelahnya itu tergantung padamu, bukan begitu?'_

'Apa yang ayah pikirkan sehingga ia berkata seperti itu? Berkata memang enak, bertindak itu sangat sulit!' pikir Sakura sambil berjalan memasuki kelas.

"Hey! Berikan bolanya!" teriak anak laki-laki di kelas itu dan saling berkejaran. Padahal di dalam kelas sudah ada gurunya.

"Hey, kamu tahu tempat kencan yang bagus?"

"Aku pikir harganya hanya 2000 yen."

'Di sana sini hanya bercanda. Apakah aku memang tinggal di kelas ini? Ini menyebalkan,' pikir Sakura.

"Hay, Haruno! Aku dengar kau popular ya waktu di middle school?" tanya seorang laki-laki teman sekelas Sakura.

"Apa!" ucap Sakura kaget karena laki-laki itu muncul tiba-tiba. Sakura jadi ikut-ikutan buat ribut.

"Hei pak guru!" panggil laki-laki berambut yellow spike, tampan, manis dan imut-imut. "Kami punya pertanyaan untuk pak guru," ucapnya lagi.

'Apa yang akan mereka lakukan sekarang?' Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Baiklah, apa itu?" tanya pak guru tua berkacamata itu.

"Ini," ucap laki-laki tadi sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas pertanyaan. Yah, pertanyaan asal-asalan saja yang dia dan teman-temannya buat. "Jika pak guru tidak bisa menyelesaikannya dalam satu menit, pak guru tidak layak mengajari kami," ucapnya lagi.

"Silahkan dimulai!" ucap laki-laki berambut brown spike di samping laki-laki tadi.

Pak guru itu mengambil kertas itu dan berpikir.

"Dins! Dons! Times up!" teriak laki-laki yellow spike tadi.

"Get out! Get out!" teriak laki-laki lain berambut brown spike, dan red spike.

"Ya, keluar saja pak guru!" teriak siswa lainnya.

"Kalian!" teriak pak guru itu kesal sambil mendebrak meja guru.

"Keluar! Keluar! Keluar!" teriak seluruh siswa dalam kelas itu serempak, kayak demo gitu.

"Beraninya kalian mempermalukan guru kalian seperti ini!" bentak guru itu.

'Brakkk!' suara meja yang didorong kasar pake kaki. Semua orang menatap ke arah orang itu.

"Keluar," ucap Sasuke dingin dengan tatapan dingin menusuk.

_Apa?_

_Bagaimana bisa begini?_

_Berbeda jauh dengan sifatnya yang ku dapatkan kemarin._

_Seperti ada dua orang yang berbeda._

'_Jika kau berharap dia pemimpin perdamaian di academy ini, kau salah. Lebih baik tidak cari masalah dengannya'._

"Sial!" ucap pak guru itu dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Hahahaha! Dia sungguh-sungguh keluar!" tawa laki-laki berambut yellow spike yang menantang pak guru tadi.

"Pak guru itu bodoh! Mana bisa menyelesaikan soal yang kita buat asal-asalan dalam satu menit! Hahahaha!" tawa teman laki-laki berambut yellow spike tadi.

"Sasuke memang luar biasa!" ucap yang lainnya bangga.

"OK! Waktu bebas! Waktu bebas!" ucap anak lain senang karena tidak belajar.

_Tempat ini ..._

_Jika terus seperti ini ..._

_Akan semakin mengecewakan ..._

"Enjoy pulling stunts like this, don't they?" ucap Sakura fasih sekali berbahasa inggris. Ya iyalah, sebelumnya kan dia memang tinggal di Inggris.

Sasuke yang duduk di atas meja di depan Sakura mendengar ucapan Sakura dan langsung menatap ke arah Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum, "so?" ucap Sasuke santai.

"Hay! Apa yang kau katakana?" bentak laki-laki berambut brown spike seperti ingin menghajar Sakura. "Gadis ini!" ucap laki-laki itu.

"Tunggu sebentar," lerai Sasuke. Sasuke menghampiri Sakura, "ok, aku akan memberikan sebuah pertanyaan" ucap Sasuke. "If you really wanted to study hard, why would you come to a school like this?" tanya Sasuke tak kalah fasihnya berbahasa inggris. "Didn't you carefully study and plan which school you would attend?" lanjut Sasuke.

'Akh? Aku kan tidak tahu kalau sekolah ini isinya cowok semua,' pikir Sakura.

"Jika kau tidak berhenti ikut campur urusan orang lain ... kau akan menjadi santapanku," ucap Sasuke sangat dekat dengan wajah Sakura sambil tersenyum santai.

Sakura langsung blushing. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Sakura. Lalu ia pergi keluar kelas dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" tanya temannya yang berambut brown spike.

"Mau melihat bunga," ucap Sasuke ngaco.

Beberapa detik setelah Sasuke dan temannya keluar.

"DON'T MAKE STUPID JOKE LIKE THAT! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN SANTAPANMU, HAH?" teriak Sakura dari dalam kelas.

Sasuke hanya melet di luar kelas innocent.

"Tadi, 'dia akan takut' pikirku. Ternyata salah ya?" ucap laki-laki berambut yellow spike.

Sasuke dan ganknya pun pergi menuju taman.

*kebetulan author malas sekali mendeskripsikan setiap teman Sasuke yang berbicara, jadi author kasih tahu namanya saja langsung ya?*

_Yang pertama adalah Akasuna no Sasori, sahabat Sasuke sejak kecil. Berambut merah, berponi dan mengenakan kaca mata bulat like Harry Potter. Wajahnya imut-imut, baby face, orang tercerdas di komplotan Sasuke selain Sasuke sendiri._

_Yang kedua adalah Uzumaki Naruto, sahabat Sasuke juga. Akan tetapi kurang tahu banyak tentang Sasuke, lebih banyak Sasori yang tahu tentang Sasuke daripada bocah ini. Berambut yellow spike, bermata shapire. Wajahnya juga tampan, hitam manis, walau agak berisik, tapi keberisikkan Naruto inilah yang menghilangkan cap madesu dari komplotan Sasuke ini._

_Yang ketiga adalah Inuzuka Kiba. Dia ini orang yang mandiri dan atletis sekali. Semangatnya tidak kalah membaranya dengan Naruto. Bekerja di salah satu salon di Tokyo. Kesukaannya sepak bola dan basket, tapi lebih suka sepak bola. Ia juga suka mengenakan slayer yang diikat di kepala jadi menutupi rambutnya._

_Yang keempat atau yang terakhir adalah Sabaku no Gaara, dia ini bocah baik-baik dan setia kawan. Rambut red spike, mata emerald, dan bertato 'ai' di dahinya. Dia juga mengenakan kacamata, tapi kacamata Gaara berbingkai persegi, kayak Karin gitu._

_Satu lagi ciri dari komplotan Sasuke ini, mereka semua menggunakan banyak anting di telinganya. Ke sekolah juga ada yang tidak menggunakan seragam, pokoknya seenaknya saja._

"Itu tadi! Bukan gayamu sekali Sasuke!" ucap Naruto di tengah-tengah perjalanan mereka. "Gadis yang tidak sopan itu harus diberi pelajaran!" ucap Naruto lagi.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Sasori pada Sasuke sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Sasuke cuek, sifat stoicnya muncul lagi.

Naruto dan Kiba yang sangat jahil ber'iyea'ria.

Jam pulang sekolah. Sakura dengan malas menuju lokernya.

'Huh? Sepatuku ... hilang ...' ucap Sakura tak percaya, sepatunya sudah tak ada lagi di tempatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Haruna yang lokernya di samping Sakura.

"Sepatuku hilang," ucap Sakura.

"Rasanya aku tadi melihat mereka mengambilnya," ucap Haruna

"Urrgghhh!" Sakura mengepal tangannya kesal. 'Mereka itu orang-orang jahat!' pikir Sakura. "That bastards!" ucap Sakura kesal sambil memukul lokernya.

. "Kau itu bodoh! Seharusnya kau diam saja tadi," ucap Haruna. "Karena kau bicara seperti itu, kau dijadikan korban baru mereka," lanjut Haruna yang membuat Sakura terdiam menatap Haruna.

"Lalu ... bagaimana sekarang?" ucap Sakura putus asa dan berjalan ke samping jendela.

_Tapi ..._

_Aku ..._

_Hah!_

Tiba-tiba Sakura melihat komplotan Sasuke di halaman belakang. Mereka menuju gedung olahraga, tepatnya gelanggang olahraga.

"Maaf aku tinggalkan kau sebentar!" ucap Sakura dan berlari.

"Aku tidak akan menunggumu! Aku ada urusan penting!" teriak Haruna.

"Ok! Good luck!" teriak Sakura dari kejauhan.

Sakura pun berlari menuju gedung olahraga.

"Apakah kau berpikir jika kita lakukan ini dia akan menangis?" tanya Kiba sambil berjongkok di pinggir kolam bersiap-siap menyeburkan sepatu Sakura.

"Aku ingin melihatnya menangis, hihihihi ..." ucap Naruto.

"Berhenti di sana!" teriak Sakura layaknya polisi yang menangkap basah pelaku pengedar narkoba yang sedang bertransaksi.

"You. Guys. Are. All ... Bastards!" ucap Sakura terengah karena lelah berlari-lari dan yang diakhiri dengan teriakkan serta perempatan di mana-mana. "Anak menengah atas menyembunyikan sepatu orang lain! Tidakkah kalian malu melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu? Hay! Apakah kau mendengarkanku?" teriak Sakura pada mereka, terutama pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang diajak bicara malah diam saja dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Naruto menghalangi Sakura yang sudah siap-siap mau nonjokkin Sasuke.

"Menjauh!" teriak Sakura.

"Kau bisa memintanya baik-baikkan? Tidak usah berisik," ucap Gaara.

"Jika kau berjanji tidak akan ikut campur lagi, kami akan kembalikan sepatu ini padamu," ucap Kiba sambil menunjukkan sepatu Sakura yang masih bersih dan bagus itu, walau agak basah karena tadi Kiba tempelkan dengan permukaan air kolam.

_Jika aku menyetujui permintaan mereka sekarang ..._

_Bagaimana tiga tahun ke depan? Mereka akan terus menindasku!_

"Tidak akan! Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak akan membuat janji seperti itu!" sahut Sakura sarkastik. "Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sakura karena kedua lengannya kini tengah dicengkram Naruto erat. "Itu adalah hadiah orang tuaku karena aku berhasil lulus dengan nilai memuaskan!" teriak Sakura lagi.

Sasuke agak tercengan dengan ucapan Sakura.

'SLASH!' tamat sudah riwayat sepatu Sakura.

_Apa?_

"Aku yakin jika kau pulang tanpa alas kaki, tidak akan mengubah apa pun," ucap Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke lah pelaku pelemparan sepatu Sakura ke kolam.

_Jika aku menyetujuinya sekarang ..._

"Dimulai dari besok. Kau harus menjadi gadis yang baik," ucap Sasuke diakhiri dengan senyum tanpa dosa andalannya. "Hey!" panggil Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa Sakura tak memperhatikannya berbicara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya komplotan Sasuke yang melihat Sakura perlahan melepaskan seragamnya satu persatu. Dan kini hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam dengan lengan bertali, bajunya itu seperti daster gitu loh, tapi pendek di atas lutut, terus juga pakaiannya tipis.

"Apa kau butuh jawaban?" tanya Sakura kasar. "Tentu saja aku akan mengambil sepatuku kembali!" ucap Sakura.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Cepat pergi!" ucap Sasuke udah keringet dingin lihat tingkah Sakura yang diluar perkiraan Sasuke.

"Tidak mau!" sahut Sakura.

"Take it off!" teriak komplotan Sasuke.

"Take it off!" teriak Kiba lalu bersiul-siul melihat Sakura yang hanya mengenakan daster pendek.

"Bagus!" teriak Naruto sambil tepuk-tepuk tangan melihat atraksi Sakura itu.

"Diam!" teriak Sasuke, semua orang di gedung itu pun terdiam, sebenarnya hanya ada Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Gaara dan Sasori saja. "Hay! Aku bicara padamu! Cepat pergi!" ucap Sasuke dan menarik tangan Sakura.

"Tidak mau! Lepaskan aku!" ucap Sakura. Karena Sakura minta dilepas, ya Sasuke lepas saja.

'Tuing!'

Sakura yang berdiri di samping kolam tidak bisa menyeimbangi tubuhnya karena Sasuke tiba-tiba saja melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

"Wahhh!" teriak Sakura yang akan menyebur ke kolam.

_Apa!_

'SPLASH!' kali ini lebih nyaring lagi dari suara sepatu Sakura yang tercebur.

Sunyi ... tak ada suara lagi dari kolam itu.

"Hay! Mereka tidak muncul-muncul!" ucap Naruto.

"Sa ... Sasuke!" panggil Kiba gugup.

'SPLASH!' muncullah makhluk dari dalam air kolam, bukan ikan bukan duyung, yang muncul melainkan Sasuke dan Sakura, dengan keadaan Sakura yang digendong Sasuke a la bridal.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kiba khawatir juga.

"Ouch! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sakura sebenarnya tidak bisa berenang. Jadi tingkah lakunya tadi adalah kesalahan fatal.

"Hay, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke. Ia memperhatikan Sakura dari jarak dekat — sangat dekat. Sasuke agak termangu melihat mata emerald Sakura, begitu indah jika dilihat dari dekat.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, dia juga sepertinya terjerat dalam pesona onyx Sasuke.

Beberapa detik kemudian ...

"Whoa! Kenapa kau terlalu dekat!" teriak Sakura sambil mendorong dada Sasuke agar sedikit memberi jarak antara mereka.

"Itu karena kau menarik tanganku makanya kita berdua jadi masuk ke kolam," ucap Sasuke sambil naik keluar dari kolam. "Hah! Seragamku jadi basah semua," sambungnya lagi.

_Bohong._

'Dia berbohong,' pikir Sakura sambil mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang menanggalkan pakaiannya satu persatu.

_Bukankah dia ..._

_Yang menarik tanganku pertama?_

Sakura terdiam menatap Sasuke, kini Sasuke hanya mengenakan celana sekolahnya saja, pakainnya sudah ia lepas. Jadi ia telanjang dada, seragamnya sedang dikeringkan oleh teman-temannya.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura. "Aku tidak akan menyerah!" ucap Sakura. "Aku akan membuat kelas kita menjadi menyenangkan! Aku akan buktikan itu padamu, Uchiha Sasuke!" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin dan berpose imut-imut. "Aku akan berjuang!" sambungnya lagi. Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura.

_Amawa Academy High School._

_Kelas 1-G._

_Di tempat ini ..._

_Surga ataukah neraka?_

_Semuanya bergantung pada apa yang aku perbuat._

'Sepatuku akan baik-baik saja kan ketika kering nanti?' pikir Sakura sambil memegangi sepatunya tragis. 'Ibu pasti akan membunuhku,' pikirnya lagi.

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Bagaimana? Apa perlu dilanjutkan atau delete langsung?

Saya butuh saran anda sekalian ...

Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu ... *Membungkukkan badan dalem-dalem*.

***REVIEW PLEASE***

* * *

><p><strong>Next Episode:<strong>

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau menggunakan perfume apa? perfume merek 'Angel Heart', benar?" tanya Sasuke sambil mencium leher Sakura.

Sakura langsung menghindar dan mengambil jarak dari Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah.

"Kamu malaikat? Bukan sekali, hmp!" ucap Sasuke diakhiri dengan cengiran jahil.

.

"Tidak melakukan apa pun kalian pikir itu keren?" ucap Sakura seperti menantang komplotan Sasuke. "Payah!" ejek Sakura.

.

"Baiklah! Kita akan jadi peser —" ucap Kiba namun terpotong.

"Kiba!" ucap Sasuke disela Kiba berbicara dan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

.

"Ada 35 label punggung kelas di sini. Jika kau dapat menyelesaikan ini sendiri sampai pulang sekolah besok. Kami akan ikut inter-class competition." Tantang Sasuke.

.

"Ini tidak buruk. Seorang gadis menjahitkan nomor punggung di kaosku. Gaara juga bilang gadis itu manis kan?" ucap Naruto.

Bagaimanakah nasib Sakura selanjutnya?

Apakah ada kisah cinta di antara komplotan Sasuke dengan Sakura?

Apakah Sakura berhasil membuat kelas 1-G menyenangkan di mata komplotan Sasuke?

Sepertinya, Sakura perlu banyak perjuangan setelah ini. Apakah kalian penasaran?

Silahkan klik biru-biru di bawah ini. Bantu saya, ya?


	2. Chapter 2

***Naruto created by Masashi Kishimoto***

**Naruto: Rockin' Heaven **** Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**Warning!**

**OOC, sedikit IC, OC, AU, misstypo, dsb.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Fict ini saya buat dari adaptasi salah satu manga. Jadi, jika ada yang mau protes silahkan, tapi saya sudah memperingatkan dari awal. Kalo nggak suka nggak usah dibaca. Wokkeh?

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read 'n Review<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Sakura baru tiba di sekolah pagi ini. Baru saja masuk, ia sudah harus marah-marah. "Cepat katakan ..." ucap Sakura. "Kenapa kelas ini? Apakah tidak ada kelompok kebersihannya?" teriak Sakura frustasi melihat kelas yang super kotor.<p>

"Huh?" Naruto dan Kiba yang sedang main game hanya menatap bingung Sakura.

"Tidak adakah yang tahu siapa yang bertugas membersihkan kelas?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil menutupi hidungnya.

"Aku hanya mencium bau perfume! Kalau kau merasa kelas ini bau, buka saja jendelanya!" sahut Naruto tak kalah nyaring suaranya dengan Sakura.

_Masuk kelas, mengusir guru keluar, menyembunyikan sepatu orang lain ..._

_Siapa yang bisa tahan dengan tingkah mereka yang tidak benar ini?_

"Jujur saja ..." ucap Sakura namun tergantung karena tiba-tiba ada yang berdiri di belakang Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau menggunakan perfume apa? perfume merek 'Angel Heart', benar?" tanya Sasuke sambil mencium leher Sakura.

Sakura langsung menghindar dan mengambil jarak dari Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah.

"Kamu malaikat? Bukan sekali, hmp!" ucap Sasuke diakhiri dengan cengiran jahil.

"Arrrggghhh!" Sakura menggerang kesal sambil menatap Sasuke yang TAK BERDOSA itu.

_Harus berjuang setiap hari._

_Aku harus terus mengawasi tingkah mereka._

"Hey, ada yang ingin bicara? Jika tidak ada meeting hari ini selesai," ucap ketua kelas memberikan pengumuman mengenai inter-class competition yang akan diadakan beberapa hari ke depan untuk merayakan ulang tahun sekolah.

"Hah! Kasihan dia, tidak ada yang memperhatikan," ucap Sakura yang selalu memperhatikan ketua kelas itu. Sedangkan yang lain hanya tertawa-tawa membahas yang lain.

"Ini adalah acara athletic. Aku akan meninggalkan brosurnya," ucap ketua kelas itu. Tetap saja tak ada yang memperhatikan. "Tiga hari lagi akan diadakan lomba antarkelas. Setiap kelas harus mewakilkan satu team untuk ikut bertanding," jelas ketua kelas itu. "Ini label kelas," sambungnya lagi dan meletakkan label kelas itu di depan kelas, tepatnya di atas meja guru.

'Class competition?' Sakura membaca brosur yang dibagikan dalam hati.

_This is our first real activity!_

'Basket, sepak bola, bola volley. Ada basket! Keren!' baca Sakura lagi.

"Tidak akan ada yang mewakili dari kelas ini," teriak salah satu siswa.

"Yup!" sahut siswa lainnya.

'Apa?' pikir Sakura. Padahal dia sudah senang-senangnya ada perlombaan seperti ini.

"Sekarang zamannya ngeband. Bukannya panas-panas lari sana-sini," ucap salah satu siswa.

"Iya benar," ucap yang lainnya.

"Melihat label itu saja aku sudah malas."

"Ya, bikin pusing saja."

"Melelahkan ikut yang begituan."

"Jadi, kelas kita langsung mundur saja?" tanya ketua kelas itu. "Kalau begitu, label ini dikembalikan saja." Ucapnya lagi.

'BRAKKK!' Sakura mendebrak meja.

"Tu — tunggu dulu!" teriak Sakura. "Bagaimana kamu bisa memutuskan semudah itu? Ini adalah kegiatan pertama memasuki sekolah kan? Ayo lakukan semua ini!" ucap Sakura.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu melakukan semua ini?" tanya Gaara.

"Kalau sudah dibilang susah, ya susah." Ucap Kiba.

"Ya, benar! Haha!" ucap Naruto juga.

"Kenapa kalian memutuskan itu sebelum mencobanya terlebih dahulu?" tanya Sakura, kali ini tampang Sakura sangat menyeramkan.

"Huh?" Semua siswa menatap Sakura heran.

"Tidak melakukan apa pun kalian pikir itu keren?" ucap Sakura seperti menantang komplotan Sasuke. "Payah!" ejek Sakura.

Naruto dan Kiba yang mendengar itu sangat jelas langsung irritated.

"A — apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Naruto dan Kiba dengan perempatan di wajah mereka yang semakin banyak, soalnya mereka merasa diremehkan.

"Ah, jadi hanya segini. Karena kalian itu laki-laki, cuma segitu kemampuan kalian? Oh ... kalian takut kalah dan malu?" ucap Sakura membuat suasana di sekitar mereka bertiga berubah menjadi suram.

"Apakah kau bercanda? Perempuan jalang? Kami ini tidak terkalahkan!" ucap Kiba kesal karena diremehkan Sakura. "Kami memukuli anak-anak basket sebelumnya!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Huh, sulit dipercaya." Ucap Sakura buang muka. "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Kalian tidak terkalahkan? Benarkah?" ucap Sakura lagi dengan tampang meremehkan.

Kiba dan Naruto mulai naik darah.

"Baiklah! Kita akan jadi peser —" ucap Kiba namun terpotong.

"Kiba!" ucap Sasuke disela Kiba berbicara dan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Sasuke?" ucap Kiba bingung.

'Sial! Padahal sedikit lagi,' pikir Sakura.

"Kau. Kenapa kau ingin kelas ini mengikuti inter-class competition?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura. "Karena itu menyenangkan," ucap Sakura.

_Mungkin hanya tindakan kecil._

_Tapi aku pikir, jika mengikuti perlombaan akan membuat perubahan yang cukup untuk kelas ini ..._

"Aku mengerti," ucap Sasuke dan berjalan menuju depan kelas. Lalu mengambil nomor punggung yang ada di meja guru dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Ada 35 label punggung kelas di sini. Jika kau dapat menyelesaikan ini sendiri sampai pulang sekolah besok. Kami akan ikut inter-class competition." Tantang Sasuke.

"Sungguh?" tanya Sakura menatap dalam onyx di hadapannya.

"Semuanya, berikan kaos kalian pada Sakura," ucap Sasuke dan berlalu pergi.

"OK!" sahut semuanya menurut saja apa pun yang diperintah Sasuke.

"Apakah ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Sasuke saat di depan pintu kelas. "Jika kau berhasil menjahit semuanya, kami berjanji akan ikut perlombaan," sambung Sasuke lagi dan menghilang di balik pintu.

"OK!" sahut Sakura semangat.

_I'll do it._

Terlihat Sasori sedang mengamati Sakura dan tingkah Sasuke yang berubah karena Sakura.

"Depan dan belakang harus dijahit. Jadi totalnya ada 70 jahitan," ucap Sakura berpikir dan mengamati tumpukkan baju dan nomor punggung.

Sayaka duduk di samping Sakura mengamati.

"Ayo kita coba menjahit yang pertama," ucap Sakura dan mengambil benang serta jarumnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura?" tanya ibu Sakura. Ayah Sakura juga terlihat mengamati apa yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Ini ... harus selesai sebelum sekolah berakhir besok," sahut Sakura sambil memasukkan benang ke dalam lubang jarum.

"Apa? sebanyak ini?" tanya ayah Sakura.

_Aku tidak terlalu tahu tentang menjahit._

_Tapi jika ini akan mengikutsertakan semua orang, akan aku lakukan!_

"Jahit! Jahit! Jahit!" ucap Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri. "OK! Jadi satu!" ucapnya lagi setelah ia menyelesaikan satu pakaian. Itu juga ada darah-darahnya di baju karena tangannya kecolok-colok jarum.

Kedua orang tua Sakura hanya bisa menonton tanpa bisa berkomentar.

'Ah! Tidak! Aku sudah menghabiskan waktu setengah jam,' pikir Sakura. 'Ini ... sangat sulit,' pikirnya lagi.

_Aku harus bisa menyelesaikan ini._

"Ayo, berikan beberapa pada kami." Ucap ibu Sakura yang ingin membantu Sakura.

"Sebelum itu, bersihkan dulu tanganmu." Ucap ayah Sakura.

'_Ada 35 label punggung kelas di sini. Jika kau dapat menyelesaikan ini sendiri sampai pulang sekolah besok. Kami akan ikut inter-class competition'_

"Tidak apa, aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri," sahut Sakura pada ibunya. "Terima kasih, ayah ... ibu," ucap Sakura.

"Aku mengerti jika keadaan sebenarnya seperti ini," ucap ibu Sakura sambil menghela nafas melihat tingkah anak tercintanya walaupun yang paling menyebalkan juga. "Ini sudah waktunya tidur, padahal baru menyelesaikan satu. Kau ini payah!" ucap ibunya lagi.

"Ibu!" teriak Sakura kesal. Baru saja bertingkah baik, sekarang sudah cari masalah lagi.

Sakura pun meneruskan acara jahit menjahitnya.

"Jadi, sejak kemarin kau tidak berhenti menjahit?" tanya Haruna.

"Yep, jika aku tidur aku tidak yakin bisa menyelesaikannya," ucap Sakura yang kini matanya sudah berkantung-kantung.

"Sungguh berjuang keras ya?" ucap Haruna. "Ingin makan siang bersama? Aku yang traktir," ajak Haruna.

"Tolong," ucap Sakura. Singkat dan padat, aku yakin para readers juga mengerti.

Sasori, Kiba dan Naruto memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah berjuang. Mereka sepertinya agak kasihan juga.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau kita kabur saja?" usul Naruto.

"Bukan ide bagus, sepertinya dia akan menyelesaikannya," ucap Sasori.

"Dia bekerja tanpa istirahat, menakjubkan!" ucap Gaara.

"Humph, aku rasa dia tidak mungkin menyelesaikannya. Sasuke tahu, pasti bisa menjatuhkan gadis itu dengan cara seperti ini ..." ucap Kiba sok tahu.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Kiba. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis seperti dia," ucap Gaara.

"Ini tidak buruk. Seorang gadis menjahitkan nomor punggung di kaosku. Gaara juga bilang gadis itu manis kan?" ucap Naruto.

"NARUTO!" teriak Gaara kesal.

"Aku hanya bercanda," sahut Naruto.

"Kau sungguh mengambil ide setan begitu." Ucap Sasori yang duduk di samping Sasuke yang tak jauh dari teman-temannya berbincang-bincang.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam.

"Jika dia berhasil menyelesaikannya. Kita tidak dapat menghindar," ucap Sasori. "Gadis itu, dia mencuci semua kaos dan menyetrika semua label kelas," lanjutnya lagi.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Huh? Kau tidak ingin bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Sasori swt mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Tidak ada. Diamlah Sasori," ucap Sasuke cuek.

"Kalian!" panggil seorang guru bertampang seram, sepertinya guru olahraga. "Bukankah ini waktunya belajar, huh?" tanya guru itu.

"Ouch!" teriak Sakura spontan karena tangannya tertusuk jarum lagi. "Ow! Aku melukai tanganku lagi," ucap Sakura pelan.

_Jika aku tidak cepat. Sekolah akan berakhir sebelum aku menyelesaikannya._

'Di mana Sasuke dan komplotan konyolnya itu?' pikir Sakura.

"Hay! Ada masalah! Ada masalah!" teriak siswa dari luar kelas Sakura.

"Aku dengar Sasuke d.k.k ketahuan membolos," ucap yang satunya lagi.

_Apa?_

_Ketahuan ... apa?_

"Cih! Menambah-nambahi masalah kita saja," ucap Naruto.

"Iya, kami akan masuk kelas! Mengganggu!" ucap Kiba.

"Kalian kemarin mengusir guru keluar kelas kan? Apakah kalian tidak berpikir bagaimana masa depan kalian nanti! Huh?" bentak pak guru itu.

"Berisik!" ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

'Gyutt!' pak guru itu mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke.

"Akan lebih baik kau tidak ada lagi di sekolah ini! Kau membuat kesan buruk tentang sekolah ini! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu serta sifat-sifat gaduhmu itu lagi! Dengar! Perhatikan aku yang sedang bicara padamu!" bentak pak guru itu.

_Guru ini!_

_Di tengah-tengah orang sedang mempersiapkan untuk perlombaan besok, kenapa dia bicara seperti itu?_

"Kau hanya sampah di sekolah ini! Hanya mengotori saja!" teriak guru itu.

_Bukan! Sasuke bukan sampah! Dia teman kami, teman kelas G._

"Apa yang kau katakana? Bastard!" ucap Kiba.

"Ayo pergi!" ucap Naruto.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke santai, sambil melepaskan cengkraman pak guru itu dari kerahnya. Ekspresinya pun tak berubah, tetap dingin dan datar.

"Dasar anak kecil!" teriak pak guru.

'Plakk!' pak guru itu menampar.

Semua orang terkejut melihat pemandangan itu.

"Sa — apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto kaget.

Sasuke juga kaget dengan kejadian di hadapannya.

"Kata-kata itu ... seorang guru tidak pantas mengatakannya!" teriak Sakura di hadapan guru itu sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah karena ditampar pak guru itu, Sakura niatnya tadi ingin melindungi Sasuke.

"Di — diam! Pergi dari tempat ini!" bentak pak guru itu pada Sakura dan mendorong Sakura hingga terjengkang ke tanah.

"Ow!"

Kiba dan Naruto menatap Sakura yang didorong. Lalu terdiam menatap pak guru itu tajam. Sepertinya emosi mereka mulai naik.

'Braakkk!' Naruto dan Kiba menendang pak guru itu dengan satu kaki. Ya iyalah, kalo dua kaki gimana mereka berdiri. Pak guru itu tersungkur di tanah.

"Kau! Kau menendang guru?" ucap pak guru itu agak gemetar melihat kedua siswa itu mulai mengeluarkan perempatan di wajah mereka. "Bukankah gadis itu bukan salah satu dari kalian?" tanya pak guru itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan teman kami?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tinggi.

"Benar ... kau pergi saja ke laut!" ucap siswa-siswa yang menonton perdebatan itu tadi.

"Kau mendorongnya sampai terjatuh," ucap yang lain lagi siap-siap memberi pukulan pada guru itu.

"Benarkah kau berkata seperti itu beberapa waktu lalu? tidak ingin melihatku serta sifat-sifat gaduhku lagi? Tapi, bukankah kau yang membuat kegaduhan lebih dulu?" ucap Sasuke tidak menatap pak guru itu sambil membenarkan kerah bajunya yang berantakan. "Cepat angkat kaki dari tempat ini jika kau tidak ingin lenyap," sambungnya lagi sambil menatap pak guru itu tajam.

Pak guru itu merasa ngeri dengan tatapan Sasuke dan lari dengan sendirinya, "menjauh dari jalanku!" ucap pak guru itu di tengah kerumunan siswa-siswa yang menonton.

"Jangan kembali lagi!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Fuck you!" ucap Kiba sambil menunjukkan jari tengahnya.

Setelah suasana kembali mereda ...

"Kau menendang guru? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sakura sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang mulus itu dulu kini sudah agak memerah dan membengkak.

"Huh? Itu karena kau tahu tidak?" sahut Naruto sambil manyun-manyun gaje.

"Tapi itu ... sangat menghibur!" ucap Sakura lalu tersenyum manis pada mereka. Kiba dan Naruto blushing melihat wajah Sakura yang begitu menawan ketika tersenyum.

"Itu semua untukmu. Ha!" ucap Naruto sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Be — benar," ucap Kiba malu-malu.

"Benarkah? Kenapa wajah kalian merah?" tanya Sakura.

"Siapa yang memerah?" tanya Kiba dan Naruto bebarengan.

"Bibirmu berdarah," ucap Sasuke dan menyentuh lembut luka di ujung bibi Sakura lembut. Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Oh! Ini ..." ucap Sakura sambil melihat bibirnya dari cermin kecil yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Bodoh ... itu semua ulahmu sendiri kan? Muncul di antara orang yang sedang berkelahi," ucap Sasuke dan berlalu pergi.

"Biarpun begini, aku tidak akan menyesal!" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke berpaling menatap Sakura sepintas lalu tersenyum dan berlalu pergi lagi.

"Yeah, benar! Kenapa kau ada di sekitar sini?" tanya Kiba.

"Apakah kau sudah menyelesaikan menjahit label itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Haha ... tenang saja ... aku sudah menyelesaikannya," ucap Sakura tertawa.

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Bagaimana?

Apa sudah kerasa konfliknya?

Apa perlu perubahan?

Haduh! Bagaimana ini?

Tolong sarannya ya?

***REVIEW PLEASE***

* * *

><p><strong>Next Episode:<strong>

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto dan dan Akasuna no Sasori adalah athletes basket. Inuzuka Kiba dan Sabaku no Gaara adalah athletes sepak bola," jelas Haruna. "Tapi, entah karena apa ... mereka keluar saat pertengahan kelas 3 SMP," lanjut Haruna.

.

"Biarkan aku berbicara padamu sesuatu," ucap Sasori serius. "Kami memang komplotan bodoh. Kami tidak melakukan itu semata-mata karena Sasuke," jelas Sasori. Haruna tersentak mendengarkan penjelasan awal Sasori.

.

"Apakah aku belum bicara padamu? Jika kau terlalu ikut campur, kau akan menjadi santapanku?" tanya Sasuke yang kini berada di atas Sakura yang tergeletak di atas kursi taman.

.

"Bukankah aku sudah katakan? Aku akan membuat kelas kita menjadi menyenangkan?" ucap Sakura. "Dan semua orang sekarang sedang membutuhkanmu!" teriak Sakura.

.

"Kamu tahu? Guru-guru dan siswa lain memanggil kelas G apa?" tanya siswa itu. "Mereka kelas sampah!" ucapnya lalu mereka berdua tertawa.

.

"Lawan kita selanjutnya ... adalah kelas A, benar Sasori?" tanya Sasuke.

.

_Tapi hanya satu yang membuat jantungku berdetak sangat cepat._

_Kenapa?_

Apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Tetap baca fict ini ya?


	3. Chapter 3

***Naruto created by Masashi Kishimoto***

**Naruto: Rockin' Heaven **** Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**Warning!**

**OOC, sedikit IC, OC, AU, misstypo, dsb.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Fict ini saya buat dari adaptasi salah satu manga. Jadi, jika ada yang mau protes silahkan, tapi saya sudah memperingatkan dari awal. Kalo nggak suka nggak usah dibaca. Wokkeh?

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read 'n Review<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya ayah Sakura pada ibu Sakura yang sedang mengintip Sakura memasak di dapur. "Dia bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Padahal ini baru jam 05:30," lanjut ayahnya lagi.<p>

Ibu Sakura hanya tersenyum, "siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan" sahut ibu Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haru ..." ucap Gaara.

"No ..." ucap Kiba.

"Sakura ..." ucap Naruto.

Sakura hanya cengo melihat mereka yang sedang siap-siap berganti baju.

"You brat! Bagaimana bisa kami memakai pakaian yang ada noda darahnya?" ucap Naruto sambil melempar kaos olahraganya pada Sakura.

"Aku menjahitnya dengan penuh harapan dan do'a tahu?" sahut Sakura.

"Ini bukan do'a! ini kutukan!" sahut Naruto. Mereka akhirnya berdebat.

"Menyeramkan ..." ucap Kiba yang melihat Sakura dan Naruto berdebat.

"Terus terang ..." ucap Naruto.

'Krreettt' suara resleting.

"Menggunakan sweatshirt saja," ucap Naruto dan Kiba.

"Hey! Kalian harus memperlihatkan label kelas kalian!" protes Sakura, tapi Naruto dan Kiba hanya cuek saja.

"Diam! Kami tidak mungkin memperlihatkan sesuatu seperti ini. Kami tidak mau ikut lomba," ucap Naruto innocent.

"Benar," sahut Kiba menyetujui.

"Kalian ... beraninya kalian," ucap Sakura menggeretakkan giginya. "Sebenarnya ..." ucap Sakura terdiam. "Aku tahu kalian akan mengatakan seperti itu! Jadi, untuk kalian yang bekerja keras, aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah!" ucap Sakura sambil tertawa penuh semangat. "Ta – da!" ucap Sakura menunjukkan tas yang berisi hadiah (jangan berpikir Sakura mirip Santa Calus ya?). "Apa pun yang ada di dalam tas ini adalah rahasia!" ucap Sakura memperingatkan. Yang lain hanya sweetdrop. "Jangan makan siang terlalu banyak, ya?" ucap Sakura mengingatkan agar hadiah yang ia siapkan tidak sia-sia.

'Gadis ini tanpa sengaja memberi tahu isi tasnya,' pikir Gaara sweetdrop.

'Dari baunya saja sudah ketahuan itu onigiri,' pikir Kiba sweetdrop.

'Gadis ini bodoh,' pikir Naruto juga sweetdrop.

"Memalukan, kalian membangkang ya?" tanya Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Naruto sebelumnya yang tidak mau ikut lomba.

"Heh, merepotkan." Ucap Naruto. "Baiklah, aku ikut basket. Soalnya aku suka basket," sambungnya lagi.

"Aku sepak bola," ucap Gaara.

"Waktunya berkumpul. Di lapangan kan?" ucap Sasuke dan berlalu pergi.

"Tunggu dulu! Sasuke ..." panggil Sakura tapi tak dihiraukan Sasuke. Sakura hanya menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin jauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Inter-class competition dimulai. Semuanya berjuang dengan semangat.

"Wow! Dia menaklukkan lawannya! Gaara luar biasa!" ucap Sakura yang melihat Gaara bermain sepak bola dengan lincah dan gesit.

"Hasilnya tidak bisa ditebak," ucap Haruna.

"Aku pikir kelas kita lah yang akan menang," sahut Sakura antusias.

"Aku tidak berpikiran sama," ucap Haruna.

Sakura melihat ke sekelilingnya mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

"Tunggu ... ini artinya ..." ucap Haruna sambil membolak-balik buku catatan yang selalu ia bawa.

'Mana Sasuke? Apa dia berusaha kabur? Grrr..' pikir Sakura.

"Ah-ha! Benar," ucap Haruna. Sakura langsung menatap ke arah Haruna kaget. "Kebanyak siswa di kelas kita adalah athlete waktu SMP," jelas Haruna.

"Huh? Tidak mungkin," ucap Sakura ragu. 'Kelas yang isinya hanya pemalas kelas kakap adalah athlete?' pikir Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto dan dan Akasuna no Sasori adalah athletes basket. Inuzuka Kiba dan Sabaku no Gaara adalah athletes sepak bola," jelas Haruna. "Tapi, entah karena apa ... mereka keluar saat pertengahan kelas 3 SMP," lanjut Haruna.

"Mungkin karena mereka mempersiapkan ujian?" tebak Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin, sekolah ini selalu menerima semua siswa dari sekolah mereka dulu dengan mudah walaupun nilai rendah," sahut Haruna.

"Oh, benar juga. Lalu kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada satu orang pun yang membicarakan itu, dan tidak ada satu orang luar pun yang tahu ..." ucap Haruna sambil melihat buku catatannya.

_Pertengahan kelas tiga?_

_Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?_

Tiba-tiba Haruna yang sedang mengamati buku catatannya terdiam, seseorang dari belakang tubuhnya mengambil bukunya.

"Sasori!" teriak Sakura kaget.

"Wow, pencarianmu sangat lengkap, ya?" ucap Sasori sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Haruna sambil merampas kembali bukunya dari tangan Sasori. "Seharusnya kau dengan bossmu itu kan?" tanyanya lagi sarkastik.

"Haha ... sayangnya kami tidak selalu menempel dengannya," sahut Sasori santai. "Dia hanya berpesan 'ikuti saja perlombaan itu'," lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Haruna.

"Bagus! Kau tahu di mana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. "Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi," lanjutnya lagi.

"Dia beristirahat di taman belakang," jawab Sasori.

"Dapat! Aku akan pergi melihatnya," ucap Sakura dan berpamitan pergi dengan semangat ia berlari ke taman belakang meninggalkan Sasori dan Haruna berduaan.

"Apakah kau terkait dengan apa yang terjadi di kelas 2?" tanya Sasori pada Haruna.

"Tidak juga. Saat itu sangat membosankan, bukankah kau melakukannya bersama?" sahut dan tanya Haruna. "Saat kehilangan Sasuke, kau dan teman-temanmu seperti ikan yang keluar dari kolam," lanjut Haruna.

"Biarkan aku berbicara padamu sesuatu," ucap Sasori serius. "Kami memang komplotan bodoh. Kami tidak melakukan itu semata-mata karena Sasuke," jelas Sasori. Haruna tersentak mendengarkan penjelasan awal Sasori.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah! Jadi di sini kau rupanya!" ucap Sakura yang menemukan Sasuke sedang tertidur di kursi taman belakang. "Hey! Kau tidak ikut serta dalam perlombaan pagi ini?" tanya Sakura.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam.

"Hey! Jangan tidur saja dan ikut denganku!" ucap Sakura. "Hey!" teriak Sakura sambil menarik-narik baju Sasuke. "Hey! Kehadiranmu itu membuat semangat bagi yang lainnya," ucap Sakura.

"Hadir atau tidak aku di sana bukan masalah yang besar kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil berpaling berlawanan hadap dengan Sakura. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri," suruh Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Basket! Bukankah kau bermain basket waktu SMP?" tanya Sakura.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke tetap pada posisinya.

"Aku hanya mendengarnya. Lalu kenapa kau tidak —" ucap Sakura namun terpotong karena tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura. "Wha!".

"Apakah aku belum bicara padamu? Jika kau terlalu ikut campur, kau akan menjadi santapanku?" ucap Sasuke yang kini berada di atas Sakura yang tergeletak di atas kursi taman.

"Ayo pergi!" ajak Sakura.

"Tak ada gunanya," sahut Sasuke yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura.

"Semuanya ikut serta dan berjuang dengan keras. Semuanya puas dan bahagia," ucap Sakura pasti dan semakin menatap mata Sasuke.

Sasuke tersentak dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura.

"Bukankah aku sudah katakan? Aku akan membuat kelas kita menjadi menyenangkan?" ucap Sakura. "Dan semua orang sekarang sedang membutuhkanmu!" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke menatap mata gadis yang ada di bawahnya dalam. Lalu ia berdiri, "Lakukan saja apa yang kau inginkan" ucap Sasuke. Ia pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

_Lakukan saja apa yang kau inginkan?_

_Baiklah! Akan aku lakukan apa yang aku inginkan!_

_Tidak perduli berapa banyak kau berpura-pura._

_Aku sudah tahu._

_Kau bukan orang yang buruk._

_Aku sudah mengerti._

'Ah! Onigiri!' pikir Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Aku harap Sasuke akan berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan hadiah ini. Aku harus yakin!' pikir Sakura.

"Ah! Kelas G, Haruno!" panggil siswa dari kelas lain.

Sakura berbalik untuk menatap orang yang memanggilnya. Dua orang siswa dari kelas 1-A.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya siswa itu.

"Sepertinya enak?" tanya siswa yang satunya lagi.

"Namaku ..." ucap Sakura ingin memperkenalkan diri.

"Huh? Kau tidak tahu kau terkenal, Haruno?" tanya siswa itu.

"Kau kemarin bertengkar dengan guru olahraga kan?" tanya siswa satunya.

"Hahaha ... itu ..." ucap Sakura tertawa kecut mengingat kejadian itu.

"Wow, siapa yang tahu ternyata kau gadis yang manis?" tanya siswa itu.

"Yeah, benar. Kenapa kau harus di kelas yang menyebalkan seperti itu, sih." Ucap siswa satunya lagi.

Sakura cengo mendengar kata-kata 'kelas yang menyebalkan'.

"Sekelas dengan orang bodoh itu," ucap siswa tadi.

_Apa maksudnya Sasuke?_

"Uh ... umm ..." Sakura tak bisa banyak komentar.

"Kau terseret dalam peristiwa kemarin, gara-gara mereka kan?" tanya siswa itu seperti tanpa dosa mengatakan hal yang sudah menyinggung perasaan Sakura. Kelas 1-G adalah kelas Sakura, jika ia meghina kelas 1-G, sama saja ia menghina Sakura.

"Mereka itu menyedihkan sekali sejak SMP," jelas siswa itu. "Terutama Uchiha itu, dia yang paling buruk. Ketua dari komplotan terburuk." Sambungnya lagi.

"..." Sakura hanya diam. Entah kenapa jika ada orang yang menghina Sasuke rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

"Haruno, lebih baik kau pindah ke kelas kami saja?" ajak siswa satunya.

"Kamu tahu? Guru-guru dan siswa lain memanggil kelas G apa?" tanya siswa itu. "Mereka kelas sampah!" ucapnya lalu mereka berdua tertawa.

"..." Sakura berdiri dalam diam, mencerna kembali ucapan siswa itu.

_Aku pasti salah dengar._

"Hay, Haruno. Aku minta satu ya?" tanya siswa itu meminta onigiri yang ada di dalam kotak yang dibawa Sakura.

"Oh ... silahkan ..." ucap Sakura mengambilkan satu.

'Plakk!'

"Makan itu!" teriak Sakura sambil melempar onigiri itu tepat di wajah siswa tadi.

"Ouch!" ucap siswa itu sambil membersihkan matanya yang terkena onigiri.

"Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya siswa satunya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto pada komplotannya yang tak jauh dari tempat kejadian. "Hey! Bukankah itu Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke dan komplotannya tercengang.

"Berhenti bertindak sok jagoan dan manis!" ucap siswa itu dan mendorong kotak yang dibawa Sakura beserta Sakuranya juga sampai jatuh.

"WAAAAHHHH!" teriak Naruto dan Kiba yang melihat hal itu.

"Kau! Kau yang memulai!" ucap siswa itu dan pergi tanpa merasa bersalah.

Sakura hanya memandang nanar onigiri yang ia siapkan dengan susah payah.

_Aku tidak boleh menangis ..._

_Aku tidak boleh menangis ..._

Sakura memejamkan matanya menahan tangis.

"Hmmm" tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berjongkok di hadapan Sakura.

_Huh?_

Sakura membuka matanya dan mendapati Sasuke tengah memakan onigiri yang sudah jatuh itu.

"Lawan kita selanjutnya ... adalah kelas A, benar Sasori?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh, uh ... iya," sahut Sasori ragu.

Gaara, Kiba dan Naruto terdiam melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Baiklah!" ucap ketiganya semangat. Mereka lalu melepaskan sweatshirtnya dan mengambil onigiri buatan Sakura yang berserakan di tanah. Garis bawahi itu, tahan!

Kiba menggigit onigiri Sakura dan mengikat kepalanya dengan slayer kesayangannya.

Naruto agak ragu tapi mau tidak mau memakan onigiri Sakura yang sudah jatuh itu.

Sasori bersiap-siap dan melepas kacamatanya.

"Ayo hancurkan mereka!" ucap Sasuke dan melepas sweatshirtnya juga.

"Tunggu di sini," ucap Sasuke dan melemparkan sweatshirtnya pada Sakura.

'Bruk!'

Sakura benar-benar terdiam di tempatnya berdiri sambil melihat mereka bertanding basket.

_Mereka ..._

_Terlihat sangat berbeda ..._

'_Hadir atau tidak aku di sana bukan masalah yang besar kan?'_

_Ketika Sasuke di sini ... seluruh suasananya berubah ..._

Sakura terus memperhatikan Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke akan memasukkan bola ke dalam ring, Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura.

'Beep!' bel pertandingan usai antara kelas 1-A dan 1-G yang dimenangkan oleh 1-A.

"Kalian berbicara terlalu pasti tadi. Padahal, kelas kita bukankah baru saja berdebat dengan kelas mereka?" ucap Sakura meremehkan.

"Shut up!" ucap Kiba yang tepar karena kelelahan.

"Mereka semua adalah anggota team basket," ucap Naruto yang juga tepar.

Sakura tersenyum, lalu ia tertawa. "Hanya bercanda. Kalian semua benar-benar menganggumkan!" ucap Sakura.

Kiba, Naruto dan Gaara yang melihat Sakura tertawa langsung blushing.

"Yeah, itu benar," ucap Naruto.

"Haha ... ya, benar," ucap Kiba ikut-ikutan bangga.

Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke.

_Semuanya sudah berusaha._

_Itu semua benar, tidak ada kebohongan._

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sasuke yang akan minum melihat Sakura sedang memandangnya.

_Tapi hanya satu yang membuat jantungku berdetak sangat cepat._

_Kenapa?_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Bagaimana?

Apa sudah kerasa konfliknya?

Apa perlu perubahan?

Haduh! Bagaimana ini?

Tolong sarannya ya?

***REVIEW PLEASE***

* * *

><p><strong>Next Episode:<strong>

"Kenapa bilang tidak berguna?" tiba-tiba ada suara orang dari belakang tubuh Kiba. "SMA itu berbeda dengan SMP. Kau bisa saja naik atau hanya akan tinggal kelas." Ucap laki-laki itu yang ternyata adalah Sasori, "luangkanlah sedikit waktu, aku pikir akan lebih baik menghindari kegagalan" ucap Sasori sambil membawa beberapa catatan miliknya. Sasori memang yang paling rajin dalam belajar.

.

"Ayah! Ibu! Um, teman-teman sekelasku akan datang!" ucap Sakura. "Kami akan belajar keras untuk ulangan," ucap Sakura.

.

_Sasuke datang ke rumahku._

_Perasaan ini sungguh luar biasa._

.

Sakura menghampiri Naruto, "biar aku bantu, mana soalnya?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto pun memberikan bukunya. Saat melihat Sakura di sampingnya dan mengajarinya, Naruto merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

"Sisipkan ini dalam persamaan yang ini kan? Lalu?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura tapi tetap curi-curi pandang.

.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sasori yang duduk di samping Sasuke. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasori.

.

"Ayo gantian, aku yang mencuci!" suruh Sakura. "Kau tidak pernah membantu ibumu ya?" tanya Sakura kesal tanpa menatap Sasuke. "Semua laki-laki pasti melakukan hal semacam ini jika disuruh pekerjaan wanita," ucap Sakura.

.

"Tolong," ucap Sasuke yang membuat Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu menatap Sasuke. "Aku akan melakukan ini jika aku ingin. Aku tidak punya ibu." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tercengang dengan ucapan Sasuke.

Apakah yang terjadi sebenarnya pada Sasuke?

Apakah Sakura menyukai Sasuke?

Bagaimanakah kisah mereka selanjutnya?

Stay read my fict ... *Plak!* sok inggris bagatz!


	4. Chapter 4

***Naruto created by Masashi Kishimoto***

**Naruto: Rockin' Heaven **** Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**Warning!**

**OOC, sedikit IC, OC, AU, misstypo, dsb.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Fict ini saya buat dari adaptasi salah satu manga. Jadi, jika ada yang mau protes silahkan, tapi saya sudah memperingatkan dari awal. Kalo nggak suka nggak usah dibaca. Wokkeh?

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read 'n Review<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><em>Aku punya cinta pertama waktu TK ...<em>

_Aku juga pernah menyukai seseorang waktu SD dan SMP._

_Jika kau bertanya apakah aku pernah mencintai orang dengan tulus?_

_Itu sulit dan berbeda ..._

_Perasaan apakah ini ..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Sheesh. Now isn't the time to think about mushy stuff. Exams start three days from now,' pikir Sakura sambil membaca buku dengan serius. Belakangan ini tidak banyak guru yang masuk kelasnya karena malas mencari gara-gara dengan komplotan Sasuke ataupun malu karena sudah dikerjai komplotan itu. Jadi, saat ini Sakura harus belajar sendiri dengan sungguh-sungguh agar mendapatkan nilai yang bagus.

"Sasuke! Ohayo!" sapa Kiba saat Sasuke baru memasuki kelas.

"Pagi," sahut Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba jantung Sakura berdegub-degub kencang saat mendengar Sasuke memasuki kelas.

_Perasaan ini ..._

_Sama seperti saat inter-class competition beberapa waktu lalu._

_Jika melihat Sasuke,_

_Seperti ada perasaan aneh._

'Kya! Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak Sakura! Sebentar lagi ulangan! Kelas ini sudah tertinggal jauh dari kelas lain!' pikir Sakura sambil terus focus membaca bukunya. Bukunya saja adalah buku fotocopy dari kelas lain.

"Hay! Besok kita ke mall baru di wilayah Yostuba, yuk?" ajak Kiba.

"Benarkah? Ayo kita pergi!" sahut Naruto.

Sakura langsung menatap ke arah Kiba dan Naruto yang sedang berbincang.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu! Kalian?" ucap Sakura pada duo abal itu.

"Huh?" Naruto langsung menatap ke arah Sakura.

"Apa? Kau lagi?" tanya Kiba.

"Apanya yang 'apa'? Ulangan akan dimulai senin depan!" teriak Sakura kesal.

"Oh, ulangan itu bukan masalah untuk kami, kami sanggup menjawabnya. Walaupun kami tidak pernah belajar selama 3 tahun," sahut Naruto santai.

"Aku juga," sahut Kiba ikut-ikutan.

"Tidak usah cemas, kami bisa mengikuti ulangan. Tanpa catatan," ucap Naruto. "Lalu, kapan kita bertemu?" tanya Naruto pada Kiba membahas acara awal mereka dan tidak memperhatikan Sakura lagi.

Sakura hanya speechless.

"Aku akan tidur sepanjang siang ini," sahut Kiba.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu! TUNGGU!" teriak Sakura yang dikacangi oleh keduanya. "Ini dia kenapa orang-orang meyebut kelas ini kelas sampah!" teriak Sakura lagi. "Pelajari ini hari sabtu dan minggu!" ucap Sakura sambil melempar buku fotocopynya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" teriak Kiba tak kalah nyaring dengan suara Sakura.

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu? Apa itu sampah?" teriak Naruto o'on.

"Dan jika kami belajar sekarang? Itu tidak ada gunanya!" teriak Kiba emosi.

"Kenapa bilang tidak berguna?" tiba-tiba ada suara orang dari belakang tubuh Kiba. "SMA itu berbeda dengan SMP. Kau bisa saja naik atau hanya akan tinggal kelas." Ucap laki-laki itu yang ternyata adalah Sasori, "luangkanlah sedikit waktu, aku pikir akan lebih baik menghindari kegagalan" ucap Sasori sambil membawa beberapa catatan miliknya. Sasori memang yang paling rajin dalam belajar.

"Sasori! Ada juga yang rajin ternyata," ucap Sakura bahagia.

"Sasuke juga berpikiran sama kan?" tanya Sasori pada Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya dan membaca buku yang dilempar Sakura tadi.

"Kenapa kau jadi bertanya padaku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Saso ..." ucap Kiba cengo.

"Tapi ... kita tidak akan tahu jika tidak mencobanya," ucap Gaara nggak nyambung tapi dikit ada juga nyambungnya.

"Tidak seperti Sasori. Otak kita memang tidak sebanding dengannya," ucap Kiba yang nyerah juga dan pada akhirnya sependapat dengan Sasori.

"Sekarang aku terpikir sesuatu, bagaimana caramu belajar? Kalau aku, sampai rumah langsung tidur," ucap Naruto.

"Ah, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Sasori putus asa menghadai teman-temannya yang tolol itu *ditebas gabus sama Kiba, Naruto dan Gaara*.

Sakura terdiam dan beripikr. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti," ucap Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakuya? Sakura mendapatkan kesulitan di sekolah?" tanya ayah Sakura.

"Huh?" ibu Sakura menautkan sebelah alisnya bingung sambil menyuapi Sayaka makan.

"Tidakkah kau merasakan ada yang aneh? Dia membuat onigiri dengan jumlah banyak jam lima pagi. Dan dia tidak tidur hanya untuk menjahit sesuatu!" jelas ayah Sakura. "Sepertinya aku salah memasukkannya ke sekolah khusus laki-laki," lanjutnya lagi.

Ibu Sakura hanya tertawa menanggapi pembicaraan suaminya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Apakah kau tidak khawatir Sakuya?" tanya ayah Sakura.

"Aku sendiri melihatnya, melakukan semua itu sepenuh hati," ucap ibu Sakura.

Tak lama setelah perbincangan itu.

"Aku pulang!" ucap Sakura sambil berlari memasuki rumah.

"Oh, selamat datang," sahut ibu Sakura.

"Ayah! Ibu! Um, teman-teman sekelasku akan datang!" ucap Sakura. "Kami akan belajar keras untuk ulangan," ucap Sakura.

Ayah dan ibu Sakura hanya diam. Tak berapa lama.

"Kami di sini!" teriak Naruto dkk yang ternyata sudah ada di depan pintu rumah Sakura dan nyelonong masuk ajah.

"Masuk! Selamat datang! Ayo silahkan masuk," sambut ibu Sakura gembira.

'Kenapa ibu yang mengucapkan selamat datang pada mereka pertama?' pikir Sakura heran.

Ayah dan Sayaka hanya mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Ah! Rumah baru ya?" ucap Gaara.

"Wah, plafonnya tinggi!" ucap Naruto heboh.

"Ah, ini ada oleh-oleh dari kami. Walau hanya sedikit, semoga bisa berguna," ucap Sasori.

"Wow! Terima kasih," ucap ibu Sakura.

"Semuanya, ayo ikut denganku. Ke lantai dua," ucap Sakura sambil nunjuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hay, kemari Sasuke! Cepat katakana 'hay'!" suruh Sasori.

Sasuke pun masuk malu-malu. "Maaf, menggaunggu," ucap Sasuke sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal dengan wajah stoicnya.

_Wow ..._

_Baju yang sederhana ..._

'Hitam ... setelannya bagus,' pikir Sakura yang melihat gaya Sasuke. Memakai kaos putih tidak banyak motif dan jaket hitam yang di kancing sebatas perut serta jeans hitam. Kalung salib di lehernya yang menggantung hingga dadanya.

_Sasuke datang ke rumahku._

_Perasaan ini sungguh luar biasa._

'Aku tidak melihat ada yang aneh dengan apa yang ia kenakan? Ada apa denganku?' pikir Sakura sambil memegang dadanya, merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, Sakura!" panggil Naruto. "Apakah ada TV di ruangan ini? Ayo kita main video game," ajak Naruto sambil mengeluarkan PS dari dalam tasnya.

"Dengarkan aku! Hari senin kita ulangan bahasa inggris dan matematika!" ucap Sakura. "Jadi, bahasa inggris kalian artikan dan salin kosa kata dari buku! Lalu hafalkan!" suruh Sakura layaknya guru. "Matematika! Pelajari dasarnya, dan hafalkan! Kerjakan latihan-latihan soal yang ada di buku!" perintah Sakura. "Ayo jawab!" teriak Sakura dengan hawa iblis.

"Ya ..." sahut Naruto dan Gaara yang kena gepok dan dapet benjol itu cuma duduk semanis mungkin agar nggak kena gepok lagi.

"Apa jawaban untuk nomor dua?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang mengerjakan matematika.

"Akar tiga," sahut Gaara.

"Ugh! Benar tidak?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau kan pindahan dari Inggris, jadi kau pasti bisa bahasa inggris. Artikan itu ya? Nanti aku salin," ucap Kiba seenak jidadnya.

"Kau tidak akan mengingat itu jika kau hanya menyalin!" teriak Sakura.

"Maaf, siapa yang bawa kalkulator bahasa inggris?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku bawa!" sahut Gaara.

"Aku menyerah! Aku menyerah!" teriak Naruto putus asa karena dari tadi tidak paham belajar matematika.

Sakura menghampiri Naruto, "biar aku bantu, mana soalnya?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto pun memberikan bukunya. Saat melihat Sakura di sampingnya dan mengajarinya, Naruto merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

"Sisipkan ini dalam persamaan yang ini kan? Lalu?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura tapi tetap curi-curi pandang.

"Selesaikan yang ini," ucap Sakura sambil menulis di buku Naruto.

"..." Sasuke yang duduk tak jauh dari Sakura dan Naruto memperhatikan dengan tampang stoic dan membaca buku catatannya.

"Tunggu sebentar ... jangan mengajari orang jika kau sendiri salah," ucap Sasuke yang pada akhirnya menghampiri Sakura dan Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Kau mulai dari persamaan yang ini," ucap Sasuke sambil membenarkan kesalah Sakura.

"Oh! Benar!" ucap Sakura.

"Kau mengajari orang sedangkan kau sendiri hanya sampai di sini," ucap Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan Sakura.

"Jika kau tahu, kenapa tidak mengajari kami? Malah duduk-duduk santai saja!" sahut Sakura esmosi (dibaca:emosi).

"Aku malas berdebat denganmu," ucap Sasuke innocent.

"..." Sakura hanya diam menahan emosinya.

_Dia pintar._

_Tulisannya juga bagus._

_What the heck?_

_What a weasel!_

'Keren,' pikir Sakura sambil memperhatikan buku Naruto yang dikerjakan Sasuke tadi.

"La la la la la la la ..." tiba Naruto nyanyi-nyanyi gaje sambil membuka laci lemari Sakura.

"?" Sakura langsung menatap ke arah Naruto kaget karena Naruto mengambil album foto Sakura. "Hay! Apa yang kalian lihat, huh?" teriak Sakura.

"Oh, kami menemukan album foto," ucap Naruto innocent.

"Hey, berhenti! Kembalikan itu!" teriak Sakura dan berusaha mengambil kembali albumnya. Namun sia-sia, Naruto dengan mudah menangkis Sakura karena dia jauh lebih tinggi dari Sakura.

"Foto Sakura kecil! Setengah telanjang!" teriak Naruto.

"Ba ha ha! Siapa ini? Seperti bukan kau Sakura?" ucap Kiba yang juga melihat album Sakura.

"Hentikan!" teriak Sakura.

"Tidak ada yang berubah," ucap Naruto dan Kiba berbarengan.

"Aku berubah kok!" sahut Sakura.

"Di mana matamu? Kau jelas tidak berubah! Jidad lebar! Rambut pink! Mata hijau!" sahut Naruto.

"Tidak usah membahas jidadku!" sahut Sakura.

"Ini fotomu dengan kedua orang tuamu? Di mana?" tanya Kiba yang melihat foto Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya. "Ibumu hamil," sambungnya lagi.

"Iya, itu waktu aku di London. Waktu pertengahan kelas 3 SMP," sahut Sakura.

Sasuke memperhatikan kegiatan Sakura, Kiba dan Naruto. Sepintas ia melihat foto Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya. Ada sesuatu yang menusuk di dalam hatinya melihat foto itu. Sasuke pun beranjak pergi.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sasori yang duduk di samping Sasuke. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasori.

"Apakah ada yang salah? Aku hanya ingin ke toilet," sahut Sasuke dingin dan berlalu.

"Hmm? Sasuke!" panggil Sakura.

"Ah, dia bilang dia ingin ke toilet," ucap Sasori.

"Oh, ok, ok!" sahut Sakura. "Ini waktunya kembali belajar!" perintah Sakura.

"Yes, ma'am!" sahut Naruto, Kiba dan Gaara berbarengan.

"?" Sakura cengo. 'Apakah dia marah?' pikir Sakura tentang tingkah Sasuke.

"..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah~! Hentikan sampai di sini! Aku tidak dapat mengingat apa pun!" teriak Naruto frustasi.

Kiba dan Gaara juga tepar disertai pundung-pundungnya.

"Hey! Soal Naruto banyak yang benar!" ucap Sakura yang sedang memeriksa buku Naruto dengan semangat.

"!" Naruto langsung bangkit dari teparnya, "benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya jika kau mau mencobanya," ucap Sakura.

"He he he he ... jika aku mencobanya dengan benar, aku bisa ..." ucap Naruto dengan gaya Shinchan.

"Kau harus mengajari kami!" protes Kiba dan Gaara.

"_Semuanya ayo makan!_" teriak ibu Sakura dari lantai bawah.

"Ini dia waktunya!" ucap Sakura. "Ayo makan!" teriak Sakura dan mengajak teman-temannya menuju ruang makan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Makan yang banyak ya? Kalian harus mengisi perut kalian. Kalian sudah berjuang dengan keras kan?" ucap ibu Sakura sambil menuangkan minuman. Kali ini mood ibu Sakura sedang baik, terlihat ia dari tadi senyum-senyum terus.

"Wow! Ini banyak sekali," ucap Gaara takjub.

"Sakura! Jangan ambilkan sayuran untukku! Ambilkan daging saja!" protes Naruto saat Sakura menuangkan sayuran ke dalam mangkuk Naruto.

"Jika kau tidak makan sayuran, kau akan jadi orang bodoh!" teriak Sakura pada Naruto yang duduk di samping kanannya.

Akhirnya Naruto nurut-nurut saja. Karena kalau tidak, bisa habislah dia yang akan dipanggang Sakura.

'Coba Haruna juga datang. Tadi padahal sudah aku ajak, tapi ditolak,' pikir Sakura.

Tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja pandangan Sakura tertuju ke Sasuke yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. Sasuke begitu pendiam, tak banyak bicara.

"Sasuke, kau ingin buah rebus? Biar aku ambilkan beberapa," tawar Sakura.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Ini sudah cukup," sahut Sasuke dingin. Padahal dalam mangkuk nasinya kosong.

"Ah, Sasori!" bisik Sakura pada Sasori yang duduk di samping kirinya.

"Hn?" Sasori pun mendekatkan telinganya pada Sakura karena dalam keadaan duduk, Sakura tidak cukup sampai untuk mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga Sasori. Sasori jauh lebih tinggi daripada Sakura.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir Sasuke terlihat suram sejak makan malam tadi? Dia tidak makan apa pun," bisik Sakura.

"Bocah itu memang tidak banyak makan," sahut Sasori.

"Dia begitu pasti ada sebabnya kan?" bisik Sakura lagi.

_Apakah dia tidak suka kubis?_

"Tentang Sasuke ... apakah kau terkait?" tanya Sasori dengan tatapan lurus ke depan.

"Tentu! Aku pikir masakan ayahku adalah masakan terenak di dunia!" sahut Sakura.

"Sebenarnya itu bukan kebiasaan. Melainkan ..." ucap Sasori. Sakura memperhatikannya dengan serius.

_Apa?_

"Aku kenyang!" ucap Naruto dan Kiba bebarengan dan tepar saking kekenyangannya.

"Aku merasa ngantuk jika aku kenyang," ucap Naruto.

"Hey!" teriak Sakura.

"Sakura. Ayah akan menidurkan Sayaka dulu. Ayah tinggalkan dulu mejanya begitu, nanti jika ayah kembali akan ayah bersihkan. Kau kembalilah belajar," ucap ayah Sakura yang sedang menggendong Sayaka.

"Huh? Ya. Aku akan membersihkannya. Ayah urus saja Sayaka. Semuanya juga sepertinya lelah," sahut Sakura.

Setelah ayah Sakura pergi. Sakura pun merapikan piring, gelas, mangkuk dsb yang ada di atas meja lalu membawanya ke dapur.

Saat dalam perjalanan menuju dapur, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik baki yang Sakura bawa.

"Aku akan bantu," ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Mereka berdua pun menuju dapur.

"Aku yang mengeringkan. Lalu kau yang mencuci," ucap Sakura sambil mengikat rambutnya yang panjang agar tidak mengganggu.

"Baiklah," sahut Sasuke dan membuka keran air.

'Kenapa aku merasa gugup ya?' pikir Sakura. "Oh, ya. Maaf ya?" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke langsung memperhatikan Sakura.

"Masakannya, bukan makanan kesukaanmu ya?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Apakah kau lapar? Kau makan sedikit sekali," ucap Sakura.

"Tidak!" sahut Sasuke.

'Prang!' Sasuke menjatuhkan piringnya karena spontan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura,

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan horror.

"Ma — maaf," ucap Sasuke.

"Ayo gantian, aku yang mencuci!" suruh Sakura. "Kau tidak pernah membantu ibumu ya?" tanya Sakura kesal tanpa menatap Sasuke. "Semua laki-laki pasti melakukan hal semacam ini jika disuruh pekerjaan wanita," ucap Sakura.

"Tolong," ucap Sasuke yang membuat Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu menatap Sasuke. "Aku akan melakukan ini jika aku ingin. Aku tidak punya ibu." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tercengang dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku juga tinggal terpisah dengan ayahku," cerita Sasuke sambil mengeringkan cucian yang sudah Sakura cuci. "Makan malam bersama dengan semuanya seperti ini membuatku gugup," lanjutnya lagi.

_Still not used to it ..._

"Jadi ... itu hanya karena hal ini. Bukan karena aku tidak suka makanannya," jelas Sasuke.

_Apa?_

_Ditengah kegaduhan yang ia buat. Ia merasa kesepian._

_Sendiri..._

Tanpa sadar Sakura menitikkan air mata, seperti merasakan apa yang Sasuke rasakan selama ini.

"Hay! Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke.

"Wha—? Huh?" Sakura jadi gelabakkan sendiri.

"Aku tidak sengaja menceritakan itu. Lupakan saja," ucap Sasuke.

_Tidak sengaja?_

_Bukan!_

_Dia bukannya tidak sengaja. Tapi dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk berbagi._

"Kau tahu? Jika kau mau, mampirlah lagi kemari untuk makan bersama lagi," ucap Sakura. "Ibuku akan dengan senang hati menerimamu," lanjutnya lagi. "Ok?" ajak Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu di dalam hatinya. Sasuke tertunduk. Merasakan perasaan yang telah lama tidak ia rasakan. "Yeah ..." akhirnya, itulah jawaban Sasuke diiringi senyum.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Ayo berjanji?" ucap Sakura sambil memberikan jari kelingkingnya.

"Tidak perlu," ucap Sasuke.

"Lain kali aku yang masak ya?" ucap Sakura.

"Kau lupa onigiri kemarin?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mhump!" Sakura hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dah! Terima kasih banyak!" teriak Gaara dkk di jalan saat keluar dari rumah Sakura.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya!" teriak Kiba juga.

"Hafalkan kosa kata!" teriak Sakura mengingatkan.

"Tidak perlu mengingatkan kami!" sahut Kiba yang diikuti oleh tawa semuanya.

_Aku bisa melihat apa yang tidak terlihat di sekolah._

_Perasaan itu semakin menderu ketika kami dekat seperti sekarang._

_Aku senang mereka datang hari ini._

"Ah, jika anak-anak itu pergi semuanya jadi lebih baik," ucap ayah Sakura yang berdiri di samping Sakura.

"Ah, apa?" tanya Sakura yang tidak terlalu jelas mendengar ayahnya berbicara.

"Tidak, hanya pekerjaanku," sahut ayah Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hebat! Seperti yang orang katakan, 'buah apel tidak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya'. Ibu Sakura sangat mirip dengan Sakura," ucap Gaara.

"Yeah," sahut Kiba.

"Adiknya juga sangat lucu. Seperti ingin membawanya pulang saja," ucap Gaara lagi.

"Ini buruk! Buruk! Sangat buruk!" tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ada apa? Apakah ada yang salah? Sejak tadi kau hanya diam saja," ucap Kiba.

"Hmmm ... apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Sepertinya otaknya sudah tercemar," sahut Kiba.

"Aku rasa ... Aku menyukai Sakura," ucap Naruto.

Sasuke yang berjalan paling belakang tersentak kaget mendengar pengakuan Naruto.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Bagaimana?

Apakah kalian suka?

Perlu dilanjutkan tidak?

***REVIEW PLEASE***

* * *

><p><strong>Next Episode:<strong>

Merasa Sasuke tidak memperhatikan Sakura dan pergi nyelonong gitu ajah Sakura pun memanggilnya, "Sasuke!" dan ingin memegang lengan Sasuke. "Tu —" tapi Sasuke langsung menangkis sentuhan Sakura.

Sasori yang melihat hal itu agak terkejut.

_Ke — kenapa?_

Sakura menggenggam lengannya erat.

.

"Bukan itu," sahut Sasuke dingin. "Naruto, Sakura, Kiba ... dan kau juga! Menjauhlah dariku!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada tinggi.

.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Sasuke. "Ini enak," sambungnya lagi.

Sakura terdiam dengan ucapan Sasuke. Padahal dia hanya memasak bubur dengan telur di dalamnya dan beberapa sayuran, itu juga baru belajar memasak. "Sungguh?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Sungguh," sahut Sasuke cool.

.

"_Sasuke, aku dengar Sakura akan datang kemari. Apakah dia ada di sini?_" Tanya Naruto dari balik monitor.

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke cool. "Dia sudah pergi," sambungnya lagi. Lalu ia meletakkan gagang monitor itu. Terdiam dan tetap mendekap Sakura.

Hayyooo?

Siapa yang penasaran?

Review dulu donk!


	5. Chapter 5

***Naruto created by ****Masashi****Kishimoto*******

**Naruto: Rockin' Heaven © Onime no ****Uchiha****Hanabi-hime**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning!<strong>

**OOC, sedikit IC, OC, AU, misstypo, dsb.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Fict ini saya buat dari adaptasi salah satu manga. Jadi, jika ada yang mau protes silahkan, tapi saya sudah memperingatkan dari awal. Kalo nggak suka nggak usah dibaca. Wokkeh?

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read 'n Review<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>"Wow! Menakjubkan! Ini pertama kali dalam hidupku aku dapat nilai tinggi," ucap Naruto bangga dengan nilainya.<p>

Nilai ulangan Uzumaki Naruto.

Bahasa inggris : 56

Matematika : 47

"Benarkah? Itu belum apa-apa," ucap Sakura.

"Aku juga dapat nilai tinggi," ucap Kiba.

"Itu karena kau sudah berjuang dengan keras, Naruto!" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum ikut bahagia melihat teman-temannya bahagia. "Selanjutnya lebih berjuang lagi, ya?" sambungnya.

'B-bump!' jantung Naruto berdetak sangat cepat saat melihat Sakura tertawa.

"Aku tidak akan berterima kasih padamu," ucap Naruto mengajak Sakura bercanda.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura sambil meninju lengan Naruto pelan.

Tak berapa lama setelah Naruto dan Sakura berdebat. Sasuke baru saja datang bersama Sasori.

"Ah, Sasuke! Bagaimana dengan nilai ulanganmu? Wah, Sasori peringkat tiga kan?" ucap Sakura semangat.

"Haha ... itu hanya kebetulan, bagaimana dengan nilaimu?" tanya Sasori.

Sedangkan Sasuke tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Bukankah nilaimu lebih buruk daripada aku?" tanya Naruto jahil.

"Itu tidak benar!" sahut Sakura kesal.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura dan Naruto yang semakin akrab.

_'Aku rasa ... Aku menyukai Sakura'_

Sasuke pun beranjak pergi dari kelas. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak enak dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

Merasa Sasuke tidak memperhatikan Sakura dan pergi nyelonong gitu ajah Sakura pun memanggilnya, "Sasuke!" dan ingin memegang lengan Sasuke. "Tu —" tapi Sasuke langsung menangkis sentuhan Sakura.

Sasori yang melihat hal itu agak terkejut.

_Ke — kenapa?_

Sakura menggenggam lengannya erat.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Haruna sedang membersihkan taman bersama.

_Aku pikir kami akan semakin dekat setelah dia bercerita banyak semalam._

_Ada apa dengannya?_

_Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu?_

"Suram, ada apa dengamu?" tanya Haruna yang melihat reaksi Sakura agak suram.

"Haruna," sahut Sakura dan langsung menghampiri Haruna. "Apakah di dalam mangamu itu ada laki-lakinya?" tanya Sakura sambil mencengkram pundak Haruna erat dan menatapnya horror.

"Ap—? Sedikit," sahut Haruna.

"Apakah kau tahu jalan pikiran mereka?" tanya Sakura masih dengan tatapan horror.

"Ap—? Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak," sahut Haruna.

"Apa yang dia pikirkan? Apa?" tanya Sakura semakin horror. Tiba-tiba ia malah jadi gelabakan sendiri. "Apa yang terjadi denganku? Ada apa denganku? Bodoh!" teriak Sakura histeris sendiri.

Haruna cengo melihat tingkah Sakura. Tiba-tiba Haruna mendengar ada suara berisik orang yang sepertinya berdebat, Haruna pun menarik tangan Sakura dan menyuruhnya diam untuk mengintip.

"Hay, ap—?" tanya Sakura namun terputus karena ia melihat Sasori yang menarik tangan Sasuke kasar.

_Sasuke! Sasori!_

"Sakit Sasori! Lepaskan!" teriak Sasuke.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

_Sepertinya sangat serius._

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sasori sambil melepas kacamatanya. "Ada apa dengan sikapmu? Kenapa berbuat buruk kepadanya?" tanya Sasori.

"Apa ini? Ceramah?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Lengannya masih dipegangi Sasori erat.

"Sasuke ... aku pikir kau menyukainya duluan, berarti kau yang lebih berhak." Ucap Sasori. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Naruto atau apapun," sambungnya lagi.

"Bukan itu," sahut Sasuke dingin. "Naruto, Sakura, Kiba ... dan kau juga! Menjauhlah dariku!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada tinggi.

'Ah!' Sakura tercengang mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Kembalilah seperti orang biasa, berkencan dengan gadis ... Semuanya juga kembali normal setelah masuk SMA," ucap Sasori.

"Sampai sekarang kau tidak pernah ambil pusing kan dengan keegoisanku? Jangan ikut campur lagi," sahut Sasuke dingin.

"..." Sasori terdiam dan terus menatap Sasuke.

"Sasori, lenganku," ucap Sasuke. Ia menarik lengannya. "Ini menyakitkan," ucapnya dan berlalu pergi.

_Apa?_

_Apa maksudnya? 'Menjauhlah dariku!' dan 'Jangan ikut campur lagi'?_

_Aku tidak mengerti._

_Tapi ... kenapa raut wajahnya seperti itu?_

_Kenapa aku jadi khawatir!_

.

.

.

'Aku mengkhawatirkannya!' pikir Sakura.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kelas.

'Huh? Dia tidak ada di sini,' pikir Sakura.

"Eh! Aku ingin bicara padamu! Ada apa ya dengan Sasuke? Dia terlihat berbeda hari ini," tanya Naruto pada Kiba yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela kelas.

"Iya. Oh, ya. Aku lihat kau bawa payung, benar?" tanya Kiba.

"Hm!" angguk Naruto.

"Mmm ... kau istirahat saja dulu, nanti aku akan pulang. Kau perlu banyak istirahat. Sasuke," ucap Sasori pada telephonenya.

'Eh!' Sakura langsung menatap ke arah Sasori mendengar Sasori mengucapkan nama Sasuke.

"Sasori? Sasuke sudah di rumah ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, dia bilang dia demam. Dia selalu begitu selama pergantian musim," sahut Sasori.

"..." Sakura terdiam menatap Sasori khawatir.

_Bukankah dia bilang sebelumnya dia tinggal sendirian?_

_'Aku tidak punya ibu'._

_'Aku juga tinggal terpisah dengan ayahku'._

"Hay, Sasori! Bisa aku ikut denganmu pulang nanti?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah!" Sasori kaget dengan permintaan Sakura. Tapi, ia mempunyai ide. "Aku ada urusan sepulang sekolah. Bisakah kau membantuku memeriksa keadaannya sepulang sekolah ini?" pinta Sasori.

"OK!" sahut Sakura semangat.

"Apa? Sasuke sakit ya? Jika kau ingin mengunjunginya, aku ikut!" ucap Naruto.

"Tidak bisa, jika semuanya pergi kau akan membuatnya semakin parah," ucap Sasori.

"Ahh! Nggak asyik nih Sasori," ucap Naruto.

"Ini denah menuju rumahnya. Disamping pintu ada sapu, tolong bersihkan rumah ya? Kalau kau bingung dimana, kau bisa mencarinya langsung saja atau bertanyalah pada Sasuke," ucap Sasori. "Selama ini aku tinggal bersamanya untuk menemainya dan membantunya, mungkin aku akan pulang telat. Jadi tolong ya?" lanjutnya.

"OK!" sahut Sakura. Ia mengambil denah dan mengamatinya. 'Hanya tinggal berdua? Hmm ... sedikit mengasyikkan, mungkin,' pikir Sakura.

.

.

.

'Dresss!' saat ini hujan mengguyur seluruh bagian di Tokyo.

Di kediaman Uchiha.

'Ding! Dong!' suara bel rumah kediaman Uchiha.

Sasuke yang sedang beristirahat langsung bangun untuk memeriksa, 'Sasori,' pikirnya.

Saat menuju monitor penghubung bel rumah, Sasuke sangat terkejut karena Sakura lah yang berdiri di sana.

"Kenapa kau datang? Cepat pulang!" ucap Sasuke.

"_Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan itu. Tapi di luar hujan, aku hanya ingin pinjam payung,_" ucap Sakura dari monitor itu.

"..." Sasuke diam. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukakan pagar untuk Sakura. Lalu menyuruhnya masuk dulu.

"Tunggu di sana," suruh Sasuke yang menyuruh Sakura duduk di antai ruang tamu karena tubuh Sakura basah kuyup.

"Ok, maaf mengganggu" ucap Sakura.

_Rumah ini seperti tidak berpenghuni._

_Sangat sepi dan tenang._

_Luas ... juga indah. Desain interiornya menakjubkan._

_Tapi ... ia tinggal sendiri di tempat seluas ini?_

_Sendiri?_

"Ini," tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul. "Lepaskan semua," sambungnya lagi menatap Sakura dingin.

Sakura langsung melompat mundur, "Ap–? Tung–! Aku datang kemari tidak ingin melakukan 'itu'!" teriak Sakura sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Bodoh! Kamu pikir kamu akan pulang seperti itu! Maksudku, aku akan mengambil seragammu untuk ku masukkan ke mesin pengering!" sahut Sasuke esmosi.

"Ah! Ok," sahut Sakura yang akhirnya mengerti maksud Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berjongkok di hadapan Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya, "Apa, persisnya yang kau maksud tadi dengan 'itu'?" tanya Sasuke tersenyum menggoda Sakura sambil meletakkan pakaiannya di paha Sakura.

"Hay! Kenapa kau!" teriak Sakura saat Sasuke beranjak pergi. Sasuke hanya melet menanggapi Sakura.

.

.

.

_Aku sungguh tidak butuh simpati darinya!_

_Dia tidak perduli walau sebenarnya aku mengkhawatirkannya._

_Akan aku buktikan!_

_Aku akan lebih serius lagi dari sekarang!_

'Mmm ... ini bajunya Sasuke kan?' pikir Sakura. "?". 'Kenapa aku jadi pervert begini!' pikirnya lagi.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menuju ruang tamu setelah selesai mengganti pakaian.

"Sasuke, aku sudah mengganti pakaian ..." ucap Sakura. Namun terhenti ketika ia melihat Sasuke tertidur di sofa ruang tamu. 'Oh! Dia tertidur ya?' pikir Sakura.

_Sepertinya dia sakit._

.

.

.

"Hmmm ... hmmm ... hmmmm ..." Sakura bersenandung.

"?" Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ah! Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sakura yang sadar Sasuke sudah bangun.

"..." Sasuke duduk dan mengucek-ucek matanya malas.

"Setelah menggunakan mesin pengering. Aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan barang lain tanpa permisi," ucap Sakura yang kini tengah menyiapkan makanan untuk Sasuke. "Bagaimana nafsu makanmu? Walaupun kau tidak ingin makan, kau harus makan walau sedikit," sambung Sakura.

Sasuke pun menghampiri Sakura menuju meja makan. Ia duduk dengan manis. "Aku tidak yakin ini terlihat seperti makanan," ucap Sasuke innocent.

"Heh? Kenapa? Aku ini bisa memasak dengan baik tahu? Percayalah?" sahut Sakura.

Sasuke melirik dari ujung matanya ke meja masak. Ia melihat ada belanjaan di sana. "Kau belanja hanya untuk ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yep, aku pikir kau belum makan apa pun," sahut Sakura sambil menuangkan minum untuk Sasuke. "Hahaha ... aku melakukan ini sekalian belajar. Siapa tahu nanti setelah menikah ini akan berguna," sambungnya lagi cerita-cerita gaje.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Sasuke. "Ini enak," sambungnya lagi.

Sakura terdiam dengan ucapan Sasuke. Padahal dia hanya memasak bubur dengan telur di dalamnya dan beberapa sayuran, itu juga baru belajar memasak. "Sungguh?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Sungguh," sahut Sasuke cool.

"Aku senang," ucap Sakura sambil tertawa manis.

Sasuke yang melihat tawa Sakura langsung mematung. Ia merasa jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Ia tak tahu perasaan apa, tapi rasanya seperti ingin tertawa juga.

'Ding! Dong!' suara bel.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam. Ia sepertinya masih mematung.

"Ah! Ada orang," ucap Sakura. "Sasuke, tetap makan! Biar aku yang jawab," sambung Sakura lagi.

"Ok," sahut Sasuke malas.

Sakura pun berlari menuju monitor bel. "Huh? Naruto?" ucap Sakura saat melihat di layer monitor itu ada Naruto. "Aku heran, ada apa?" tanya Sakura lalu mengangkat gagang penghubung. "He–?" ucap Sakura namun terhenti.

"Ya?" ucap Sasuke. Sasuke mendekap mulut Sakura dari belakang. Sakura agak tercengang dengan sikap Sasuke. Saat ini ia ada di dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"_Sasuke, aku dengar Sakura akan datang kemari. Apakah dia ada di sini?_" Tanya Naruto dari balik monitor.

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke cool. "Dia sudah pergi," sambungnya lagi. Lalu ia meletakkan gagang monitor itu. Terdiam dan tetap mendekap Sakura.

_Sasuke?_

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Bagaimana?

Apakah kalian suka?

Perlu dilanjutkan tidak?

**Rizuka****Hanayuuki****: **Thanks ya sudah review ... aku senang banget sudah direview!

**Hinagiku-chan 'cumasatu1nya: **Aduh~ terima kasih sudah penasaran sama fict adaptasi ini! Maaf lama updatenya~!

**Hanny Here: **Maaf lama updatenya ya~? Belakangan ini si laptchy lagi ngambek, jadi harus dibaik-baikin dulu biar nggak ngambek.

**Chini VAN: **Wah~ kamu juga tahu ya? Semoga kamu suka ya? Walau agak berbeda kata-katanya aku harap cucok dengan jalan ceritanya. Hehe ...

**Kazuki****Namikaze****: **Ya! Aku juga sebenarnya sudah mulai putus asa, tapi aku sudah cukup bahagia dapat 9 review, aku semakin semangat melanjutkan fict ini~!

*REVIEW PLEASE*

**Next Episode:**

"Naruto," ucap Sasuke memecah kesunyian dan kecanggungan antara Sakura dan Sasuke. "Naruto, dia ... menyukaimu" sambung Sasuke watados.

.

"Sakura, pergi ke rumah Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sendu. Ia merasa dibohongi oleh Sasuke sekarang. "Dan itu berarti ..." gumamnya sambil berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Naruto memang pervert!

.

"Kau selalu memandang rendah orang lain! Apa itu lucu?" teriak Naruto. "Kau! Aku baik padamu karena aku merasa menyesal padamu!" jujur Naruto.

Sasuke tercekat, begitu pula yang lain mendengar penuturan Naruto.

.

"Pada dasarnya ... aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu seperti itu berakhir," ucap Naruto. "Aku ... aku akan tetap di sampingmu. Karena aku menyukaimu" sambung Naruto.

.

_Kenapa aku menangis waktu itu?_

_Kenapa aku bahagia ketika dia tersenyum. Aku ingin melihat sisi dirinya yang seperti itu._

_Aku mengerti ..._

_Karena aku ..._

_Menyukai__Sasuke__._

**Stay here ya?**


	6. Chapter 6

***Naruto created by Masashi Kishimoto***

**Naruto: Rockin' Heaven **** Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**Warning!**

**OOC, sedikit IC, OC, AU, misstypo, dsb.**

**A/N:**

Fict ini saya buat dari adaptasi salah satu manga. Jadi, jika ada yang mau protes silahkan, tapi saya sudah memperingatkan dari awal. Kalo nggak suka nggak usah dibaca. Wokkeh?

**Please Read 'n Review**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

'B'dump! B'dump! B'dump! B'dump!' Kedua jantung di berbeda tempat itu berdetak semakin cepat dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"..." Sasuke masih terdiam mematung dengan mendekap Sakura, masih terasa berdebar-debar jantungnya akibat kejadian barusan.

"Hey~" Sakura berusaha menyadarkan Sasuke yang mendekapnya, menutup mulutnya, pasti sulit bernafas dengan keadaan seperti itu. "Ablu sluit blenabas ..."

"S – sorry .." ucap Sasuke dan melepaskan dekapannya, "Naruto –".

"Pergi" ucap Sakura pelan di tengah acara bernafasnya.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam.

_Apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang?_

_Apakah dia tidak ingin kami berdua diganggu?_

_Lalu –_

"Naruto," ucap Sasuke memecah kesunyian dan kecanggungan antara Sakura dan Sasuke. "Naruto, dia ... menyukaimu" sambung Sasuke watados.

Sakura diam, sepertinya saat ini sedang mencerna perkataan Sasuke barusan. "Ap – apaa?" teriak Sakura. Yah~ mungkin otaknya sudah berhasil mencerna perkataan Sasuke. Otak yang lelet memang.

Sasuke dengan entengnya menutup kedua lubang hidungnya. Eh! Maksud saya lubang telinganya. "Umm ... huh?" sahutnya sambil angguk-angguk tanpa tahu Sakura ngoceh apaan.

"Kau! Apa yang kau katakana? Ini sangat mendadak! Kau sedang bercanda denganku ya?" celoteh Sakura. Yea~ dia saat ini tengah syock (ngomong2 tulisn syock itu bagaimana?).

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke datar. "Jadi ... jika dia melihat kita seperti tadi. Dia akan salah paham, dan itu akan membuat masalah besar" jelas Sasuke dengan nada datar, sedatar wajahnya #dibacok Sasuke FG#.

Sakura yang otaknya memang o'on itu diam dan mencerna kembali setiap ucapan Sasuke.

2 menit kemudian.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Sakura.

"Lalu –"

"Maaf, aku mau pulang" ucap Sakura dingin sedingin api (readers: itu mah panas!).

"Haruno," panggil Sasuke sembari mencekram lengan Sakura. Sasuke agak terkejut saat Sakura berbalik hadap, bukan, bukan berbalik hadap, hanya menoleh (Maaf, author salah lihat, hohohoho). Sakura terlihat menangis, ia menangkis tangan Sasuke yang bertengger dengan anggunnya di lengannya lalu berlari, tapi sebelumnya ia mengganti bajunya tadi.

_Seperti orang bodoh._

_Aku hanya tidak mengerti semua itu._

_Itu bukan kesalahan Sasuke._

_Tapi ... kenapa aku jadi merasa tersakiti?_

Pagi ini di sekolah Sakura entah sadar atau tidak ia jadi terus mengamati Naruto sejak perkataan Sasuke kemarin. Naruto sendiri terlihat sepeti biasanya, bergosip ria dengan teman-temannya.

'Ayo berpikir Sakura! Naruto pernah bilang kalau dia suka tipeku,' pikir Sakura. 'Ah! Dia saja belum mengutarakannya padaku, buat apa aku memikirkan ini?' ucapnya Sakura dalam hati. Sakura, kau memang o'on.

"Hey! Sasuke! Pagi! Kau lebih baik hari ini?" sapa Naruto pada Sasuke yang baru datang.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke dingin.

'A-ao! Sasuke datang! Ok, stay cool Sakura. Jika kau tidak bicara dengannya, maka dia tidak akan bicara denganmu juga' pikir Sakura.

"Haruno," panggil Sasuke.

"A – apa?" tanya Sakura terkejut. 'Wah~! Aku jadi kikuk begini!' teriaknya dalam hati.

"Ini," sahut Sasuke sambil memberikan tas, bukan tas sekolah yang ada di pikiran kalian, tapi ini tas seperti kaya' misalkan kita ke butik gitu kan dikasih tas kan? Nah tas yang begituan (terlalu begio author ya?).

"A – apa ini?" tanya Sakura canggung.

"Jangan tanya!" sahut Sasuke sambil sedikit mendelik pada Sakura agar tak ada yang curiga apa yang diberikannya pada Sakura. Tapi sepertinya itu membuat Naruto penasaran.

"Boo!" tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dan mengejutkan Sakura dan Sasuke. "Kalian sedang apa? Kenapa kalian sembunyi-sembunyi?" tanya Naruto sambil menjumput tas yang dipegang Sakura.

"Hey!" seru Sasuke sambil berusaha merebut tas itu.

"Apa ini?" ucap Naruto penasaran sambil membuka tas itu. "Hah? Kaus kaki?" ucap Naruto heran isi tas itu.

"Ah, itu ya? Aku lupa membawanya kemarin," gumam Sakura.

"Kau bodoh!" seru Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Hah?" Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Kau bilang kau lupa ..." gumam Sasuke datar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Sakura, pergi ke rumah Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sendu. Ia merasa dibohongi oleh Sasuke sekarang. "Dan itu berarti ..." gumamnya sambil berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Naruto memang pervert!

"Tidak! Aku hanya kebasahan karena hujan. Jadi aku pinjam pengeringnya!" jelas Sakura kalang kabut saat Naruto berpikiran negative tentang dirinya.

"Pengering? Tapi ... tapi, kau ... kau bilang Sakura sudah pulang?" ucap Naruto gusar.

"Kau salah paham," ucap Sasuke datar sambil mengurut keningnya (itu adalah sambilan Sasuke, jadi tukang urut). "Dengarkan ketika orang berbicara," sambungnya.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu! Perbuatan yang kau sembunyikan mudah ditebak!" bentak Naruto.

"Naruto!" kali ini Sasori turun tangan membentak Naruto.

"Kau selalu memandang rendah orang lain! Apa itu lucu?" teriak Naruto. "Kau! Aku baik padamu karena aku merasa menyesal padamu!" jujur Naruto.

Sasuke tercekat, begitu pula yang lain mendengar penuturan Naruto.

Naruto menutup mulutnya, kali ini ia merasa keterlaluan.

"Yeah, aku tahu" ucap Sasuke dan berlalu pergi. Ia merasa sendiri saat ini.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sasori.

"Jangan ikuti aku!" sahut Sasuke.

Semua orang menatap kepergian Sasuke dalam diam.

"Naruto! Bisakah kau membedakan dulu sebelum bebicara yang bisa dan tidak bisa kau ungkapkan?" marah Sasori.

Naruto terlihat pundung sambil berbicara tak jelas, ia sepertinya menyesal telah bicara kasar pada Sasuke.

"Naruto ..." Kiba mendekati Naruto.

"Waaahhhh! Tidak, itu tadi keluar begitu saja ..." sesalnya (btw, apa yang keluar? #dibakar para readers#).

"Terlambat untuk menyesali! Kau ini bodoh!" ucap Kiba. Bukannya menyemangati Naruto, malah membuatnya semakin terpojok.

"Hey, sekarang ..."

"Apa maksudmu kau merasa menyesal padanya?" tanya Sakura di tengah acara mematungnya menonton kejadian yang begitu cepat dan sangat membingungkan bagi Sakura.

"Sakura?" ucap Haruna.

"Beberapa hari lalu aku dengar pembicaraan Sasori dan Sasuke. 'Jangan pikir kau menyusahkan yang lain'. Sasuke, apa yang terjadi?" ungkap Sakura.

Semua orang tercekat dengan ucapan Sakura.

"..." Sasori terdiam berpikir.

"Sasori!" bentak Sakura. "Aku tidak ingin kalian menganggapku orang luar," ucap Sakura sembari mencengkram lengan Sasori, berusaha meyakinkan Sasori agar mau memberikan penjelasan padanya tentang Sasuke.

"Waktu semester pertama di kelas dua SMP. Sasuke melompat dari atap gedung sekolah," ucap Sasori memulai pembicaraan. "Kau tahu kan ayah Sasuke adalah kepala sekolah di sini, benar? Dia adalah seorang perfeksionis, dia menuntut kelebihan dari Sasuke. Ibu Sasuke berusaha membantu sedikit mengurangi situasi itu agar membaik. Tapi, saat kelas satu SMP ibunya meninggal saat kecelakaan," sambungnya bercerita. "Akibatnya keadaan antara Sasuke dan ayahnya semakin memburuk."

"Tapi, Sasuke bekerja keras" ucap Kiba.

"Yeah. Kualitasnya juga sungguh bagus. Dia selalu juara di sekolah kami," jelas Gaara.

"Tapi, sejak semester pertama di kelas dua SMP ..." ucap Sasori. "Ketika kami pertama kali memulai berdiskusi tentang rencana masa depan kami ..." sambungnya.

"Rencana masa depan?" ulang Sakura.

"Well, Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar dari sekolah. Aku pikir dia ingin melarikan diri dari pengaruh ayahnya. Tapi, tentu saja, ayahnya menolak" jelas Sasori.

"_Jika kau tidak mengerti, lupakan saja"_

"Dan jadi, frustasi yang dialaminya membuatnya meledak-ledak. Untung, dia tidak terluka parah. Sejak saat itu dan seterusnya, ia berhenti memperdulikan apapun" kembali Sasori menjelaskan.

"Tentu saja, ayahnya sangat marah dan memilih diam. Guru-guru juga marah," ucap Kiba sembari mereplay kejadian dulu.

"Yup! Waktu itu kegiatan belajar mengajar seluruh kelas diberhentikan karena ulahnya," sambung Gaara bercerita.

"Aku mengerti, jadi itu sebab kalian selalu dengan Uchiha?" tebak Haruna.

"Dan juga, kami memperhatikannya ..." sahut Sasori. "Membuatnya yakin jika kejadian tersebut tidak akan terulang lagi," sambung Sasori.

_Seperti melindungi sebuah luka._

"Perbuatan seperti ini ..." gumam Sakura. "Kesendirian ... kalian ingin membantunya menghilangkan kesendirian itu kan?" tanya Sakura merunduk. "Jika semuanya menghindari masalah, Sasuke juga akan begitu" ucapnya lagi. "Jika suatu kenangan buruk terjadi di masa lalu, kau tidak bisa bahagia sekarang?" ungkap Sakura menatap pasti teman-temannya yang kini menatapnya heran. "Siapa yang memutuskannya?" tanya Sakura pasti. "Aku akan mencari Sasuke! Naruto!" ucap Sakura penuh semangat. Sekarang ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sasuke.

"?" Naruto terkejut. "Tapi ..." ucapnya ragu.

"Apakah kau ingin menyelesaikan ini atau tidak?" tanya Sakura sembari mulai beranjak pergi.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke tengah duduk di taman belakang. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya. "Naruto?" ucapnya heran melihat teman-temannya beramai-ramai ria menghampirinya.

"Ayo!" bisik Sakura menyemangati Naruto untuk berbicara pada Sasuke.

"Nghh ..." Naruto berjalan ragu menghampiri Sasuke. "Tentang itu ... aku minta maaf!" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan di depan Sasuke. "Aku tidak bilang aku tidak marah, karena kau selalu seperti itu ... tampan, pintar, tapi aku tidak benci tentang kau yang itu, aku mengagumimu. Sebenarnya, kau bisa berbuat manis sewaktu-watu, tapi sewaktu-waktu kau sungguh menyebalkan!" ungkap Naruto berjujur ria.

"Naruto!" tegur Sakura memperingati agar tidak terlalu jujur yang membuat suasana semakin buruk.

Sasuke terdiam menatap Naruto heran.

"Pada dasarnya ... aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu seperti itu berakhir," ucap Naruto. "Aku ... aku akan tetap di sampingmu. Karena aku menyukaimu" sambung Naruto.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama!" sela Gaara.

"Aku juga!" sela Kiba juga.

Sasuke tercengang menatap mereka yang begitu semangat dan penuh ketulusan hati mengatakannya. "A – apa? ini begitu mendadak ..." ucap Sasuke menjadi kikkuk. "Itu menyimpang," ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan itu, karena "kau bilang kau menyukaiku?".

"Bodoh. Itu butuh banyak usaha ... sial, bodoh!" ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah akibat ucapan Sasuke barusan berusaha memukul Sasuke, kali ini hanya bercanda, biasa~ laki-laki kalau bercanda bagaimana.

"Ayo! Tahan dia!" seru Kiba. Mereka malah gelitik-gelitikkan.

Sasuke tertawa akibat ulah jahil teman-temannya.

Begitu pula Sakura, ia juga tersenyum melihat Sasuke tertawa.

"Haruno! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan mereka?" tereak Sasuke dengan tak elitnya karena tak bisa lepas dari goda-godaan temanya yang seolah jablai itu menowel-nowel seluruh tubuhnya. "Menjijikkan!" teriaknya lagi.

"Siapa yang tahu!" sahut Sakura bangga sambil tertawa.

"Jika kami kenal Sakura sejak SMP ... mungkin semuanya akan berbeda," gumam Sasori memandangi teman-temannya yang kekanak-kanakkan itu bermain banci-bancian.

"Yang lalu adalah yang lalu, benar?" sahut Sakura. "Tidak usah dipikirkan yang lalu. Yang penting sekarang kita bersama!" ucapnya sambil tertawa bahagia.

_Kenapa aku menangis waktu itu?_

_Kenapa aku bahagia ketika dia tersenyum. Aku ingin melihat sisi dirinya yang seperti itu._

_Aku mengerti ..._

_Karena aku ..._

_Menyukai Sasuke._

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Apakah kalian suka?

Apakah charanya cucok?

*REVIEW PLEASE*

**Next Episode:**

"Aduh! Panas sekali!" ucap Sakura gusar sembari meremas rambutnya yang panjang karena musim panas kali ini begitu menyengat.

.

"Jika kau sungguh berpikir akan memotong rambutmu, kau bisa datang ke tempat kami. Kami akan memberikan potongan harga," ucap Kiba.

.

Dengan gaya stoicnya, "panjang lebih baik" ucap Sasuke.

.

_Huh?_

_Benarkah? Dia membicarakan tentang rambutku?_

_Dan sekarang ..._

_Dan sekarang dia memanggilku 'Sakura'._

_Dia memanggilku 'Sakura'!_

_Dia sangat jarang memanggil namaku!_

.

"Namanya adalah Yamanaka -" sambung Haruna.

.

Sasuke menatap Sakura heran, Sakura tak tahan lagi jika terus menatap wajah Sasuke. Ia merasa bersalah telah membentak Sasuke, tapi hatinya? Hatinya terluka saat ini. Ia butuh sendiri. Menjernihkan pikirannya, memulihkan sayatan di hatinya.

.

"Oh, bukankah kau tidak ingin jauh dariku?" sahut Sasuke watados sambil senyum-senyum pada Sakura.

.

"Sebenarnya, ada alasan lain ... aku bergabung dengan anggota dewan murid," ungkap Ino. "Jika aku bergabung dengan anggota dewan murid," ucapnya. "Aku bisa berkunjung ke Amawa Academy lebih sering," lanjutnya.

.

"Baik, jika kau kembali membahas itu" gumam Sasuke. "Aku lebih suka gadis sepertimu," ungkap Sasuke datar tapi begitu dalam.

Hayooo~! Siapa yang makin penasaran?

Hayooo~! Buru reviewnya donk?


	7. Chapter 7

***Naruto created by Masashi Kishimoto***

**Naruto: Rockin' Heaven **** Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**Warning!**

**OOC, sedikit IC, OC, AU, misstypo, dsb.**

**A/N:**

Fict ini saya buat dari adaptasi salah satu manga. Jadi, jika ada yang mau protes silahkan, tapi saya sudah memperingatkan dari awal. Kalo nggak suka nggak usah dibaca. Wokkeh?

**Please Read 'n Review**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

"Aduh! Panas sekali!" ucap Sakura gusar sembari meremas rambutnya yang panjang karena musim panas kali ini begitu menyengat.

"Kenapa tidak kau ikat saja? Tidakkah kau merasa panas jika rambut panjangmu itu digerai?" tanya Naruto sambil mencomot es krimnya.

"Aku baru membeli alat pengeriting rambut, jadi aku igin mencobanya. Hihihi ..." jawab Sakura. "Ah! Aku akan membuat model rambut Haruna sama sepertiku juga!" serunya.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak tertarik dengan rambut keriting," sahut Haruna dingin.

_Cuaca buruk awal semester datang dan berakhir._

_Kelas G menjadi lebih menenangkan._

"Lihat ini, guys! Nilai ulangan kemarin!" seru Naruto sambil menunjukkan nilai ulangan mereka berurutan, dari 13-14-15-16-17.

"Keren! Angkanya berurutan!" sahut Kiba sambil tertawa ngakak.

Gaara menengok melihat urutan nilai itu dan tertawa bersama dengan Kiba.

"Masa bodoh!" sahut Sakura. "Keadaan menjadi buruk kembali," gumamnya.

_Sungguh kelas yang bodoh._

"Jika kau sungguh berpikir akan memotong rambutmu, kau bisa datang ke tempat kami. Kami akan memberikan potongan harga," ucap Kiba.

"Oh, yeah ... keluargamu memiliki salon kecantikan," sahut Sakura. "Aku iri, tidak heran rambutmu selalu terlihat bagus," sambungnya. "Kau punya usul untuk rambutku?" tanya Sakura sambil memperhatikan rambutnya yang berwarna pink itu.

"Oh, tapi, merubah model rambutmu tidak akan merubah wajahmu" sahut Naruto.

"Kau! Beraninya kau bicara begitu!" teriak Sakura.

'BRUK!' Sakura yang entah kenapa malah mundur-mundur itu menabrak Sasuke.

_Ah! Sasuke!_

"Hm? Makanan yang bagus," ucapnya sambil melihat Naruto yang masih mencomot es krimnya.

"Kau mau?" tawar Naruto.

Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang sepertinya tertarik dengan es krim Naruto.

_Dan_

_Ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukai Sasuke,_

_Tidak ada yang special yang terjadi setelah itu._

_Musim semi akan berganti musim panas._

"Satu ... Dua ... dua minggu lagi akan liburan musim panas," gumam Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak mereka biarkan kita liburan saat ujian berakhir?" gerutu Naruto. "Ada apa dengan sistem sekolah kita!" teriaknya seperti orang frustasi.

"Hah~! Panas sekali!" gumam Kiba sambil melepas pakaian sekolahnya dan hanya mengenakan t-shirt.

"Saat liburan musim panas, kita bisa berenang!" usul Sakura. "Itu akan menyenangkan!" ucapnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Apanya yang menyenangkan? Bodoh. Kenapa kita harus berenang di umur seperti sekarang?" bisik Kiba pada Naruto.

"Yeah~!" sahut Naruto setuju.

'Bisanya kau bilang begitu! Kelas ini semakin buruk dan buruk saja. Mereka tidak meningkatkan apa pun!' curhat Sakura dalam hati sembari mendeathglare dua manusia yang berjalan dengan watadosnya.

"Itu membosankan," ucap Naruto watados.

"Yeah~!" sahut Kiba watados pula.

"Kita berhenti di pertokoan ya?" ajak Naruto yang mulai merasa matahari menyengat tubuhnya.

"See ya! Sampai bertemu besok semuanya!" teriak Sakura di depan stasiun.

"Hooo~!" sahut Kiba.

Naruto hanya melirik dan sedikit melambaikan tangan.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sepertinya tengah berpikir. Ya~! Dia memang sedang berpikir.

'Potongan harga ya? Hmmm...' pikirnya teringat perkataan Kiba saat di sekolah tadi.

"Sakura"

Sakura terhenti saat akan memasuki stasiun dan menatap orang yang memanggilnya.

Dengan gaya stoicnya, "panjang lebih baik" ucap Sasuke.

"Huh? Apanya yang panjang?" ucap Sakura watados dan berpikir yang agak melenceng sepertinya.

"?" Sasuke agak bingung menjelaskannya. "Lupakan," ucapnya dan pergi. Akhirnya kata itulah yang dikeluarkannya saking malasnya membahas 'yang panjang' dalam pikiran Sakura.

' 'panjang'?' Sakura terus berpikir, apa sih yang panjang yang dimaksud Sasuke.

'_Jika kau sungguh berpikir akan memotong rambutmu, kau bisa datang ke tempat kami'_

_Itu benar ..._

_Ah!_

_Huh?_

_Benarkah? Dia membicarakan tentang rambutku?_

_Dan sekarang ..._

_Dan sekarang dia memanggilku 'Sakura'._

_Dia memanggilku 'Sakura'!_

_Dia sangat jarang memanggil namaku!_

"Aku pulang!" teriak Sakura saat memasuki ruamhnya dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. "Ibu! Aku tidak akan pernah berniat memotong rambutku lagi!" teriaknya.

"A – apa? ke – kenapa?" sahut ibunya agak kaget melihat anaknya yang bertingkah seperti orang gila yang kehilangan harga diri.

'Siapa bilang tidak ada kemajuan? Ini sungguh berubah!' ungkap Sakura dalam hati saat mandi bersama Sayaka. Saking bahagianya Sakura, Sasuke mengatakan suka rambutnya yang panjang ia sangat menjaga sekali keadaan rambutnya.

_Aku tidak pernah berpikir tentang itu sebelumnya. Tapi ..._

_Apakah Sasuke punya orang yang ia sukai?_

_Apakah dia pernah kencan dengan seseorang sebelumnya?_

_Apakah menyenangkan?_

_Tapi dia sekolah di sekolah khusus laki-laki kan?_

_Tidak ada perempuannya._

'Dia terlihat lumayan manis saat dekat perempuan,' ucapnya dalam hati sembari mengingat pertemuan pertama Sakura dengan Sasuke (ihat chapter 1).

"Cerita cinta Uchiha Sasuke?" ulang Haruna.

"Yeah~ aku pikir kau tahu banyak," jawab Sakura.

"..." Haruna diam menatap Sakura. Lalu memejamkan matanya, "Yang lalu adalah yang lalu, benar?" ucap Haruna membuat Sakura sweetdrop (lihat chapter 6).

"Haruna~" rengek Sakura.

"Aku tahu. Tunggu sebentar," sahut Haruna mulai membuka buku catatannya. "Hmmm ... ada beberapa, sedikit" ucap Haruna.

"Ta – tapi itu kan sekolah khusus laki-laki kan?" sahut Sakura.

"Itu benar. Akan tetapi di dekatnya ada sekolah perempuan," sahut Haruna. "Eika Private Academy untuk perempuan," sambungnya.

Sakura agak terkejut mendengar penturan Haruna.

"Sebelum sekolah kami datang – berakhir. Ada interaksi antara kedua SMP. Uchiha Sasuke sangat popular. Dia pretty hot, kau tahu?" jelas Haruna. "Tapi, saat dia kelas tiga SMP, dia pacaran dengan seorang gadis cukup lama. Sekitar setengah tahun" sambungnya.

Sakura terdiam kembali, ia merasa ada yang aneh di dalam hati. Perasaannya tiba-tiba tak karuan, mendengar Sasuke pernah pacaran selama itu.

"Namanya adalah Yamanaka -" sambung Haruna.

'BRUK!' tiba-tiba seseorang menubruk Sakura dari belakang. Yeah~ aku lupa mendeskripsikan dimana mereka saat ini, mereka saat ini sedang ada di koridor sekolah.

"Ouch!"

"Ma – maaf! Aku tidak memperhatikan jalan. Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap gadis itu kalem.

_Huh?_

_Seragamnya berbeda._

_Dan,_

_Dia begitu manis!_

'Mata yang besar, rambut yang berkilau, kulit putih' celoteh Sakura dalam hati.

"Haruno, apa yang kau –?" tiba-tiba suara datar muncul dari belakang tubuh Sakura.

"Sasuke?" ucap gadis yang menabrak Sakura tadi.

"Ino?" gumam Sasuke.

_Huh?_

_Aku pikir ..._

_Ini tidak baik._

"Huh? Itu Ino? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto yang ada di belakang Sasuke.

Yah, Sasuke dkk sedang kebetulan lewat atau apa aku juga tak tahu tiba-tiba nongol di koridor itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu," ucap Gaara.

"Aku bergabung dengan dewan murid tahun ini. Aku di sini untuk membantu menyiapkan festival kebudayaan musim gugur," jelas Ino.

"Oh, untuk sesuatu seperti itu! Kau sungguh pintar Ino!" puji Naruto. "Kami akan mengadakan pesta nanti. Akan ramai!" ucap Naruto.

"Sayang sekali, Naruto ..." ucap Ino yang dikelilingi teman-teman Sasuke itu.

"Pssstt! Kiba! Aku ingin bertanya, apakah dia can -?" tanya Sakura belum selesai.

"Oh, Ino?" tanya Kiba. "Dia mantan Sasuke," sambung Kiba.

Bagai ditabok meteor, jatuh di jurang yang sangat dalam, terpental ke luar angkasa, Sakura begitu terkejut dengan ucapan Kiba.

"Baru saja aku mau mengatakan, nama lengkapnya adalah Yamanaka Ino," ucap Haruna agak berbisik dengan Sakura.

_Tentu saja._

_Tapi,_

_Kenapa dia sangat manis?_

"Yamanaka! Meeting akan dimulai!" teriak kawannya yang entah di mana hanya suaranya saja.

"Ah, iya! Aku akan datang!" sahut Ino.

"Ah!" sahut Gaara dan Naruto.

"Itu kakak kelasku?" ucap Naruto.

"Sudah harus pergi ya?" ucap Gaara.

"Maaf, tapi kita akan bicara lagi nanti. Dah?" ucap Ino sambil tersenyum manis pada semua yang ada di sana.

Naruto dan Gaara terlihat blushing setelah mendapatkan senyuman manis dari Ino.

"Oh my God! Dia sangat manis!" seru Naruto.

"Ya! Jantungku sampai berdetak sangat cepat!" seru Gaara (kalo dipikir kagak mungkin seorang Sabaku Gaara begitu, benar?).

"Sasuke~" panggil Sakura datar dengan tatapan horror yang mencekram.

Dengan berat hati, sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Kau seorang laki-laki penyuka gadis manis kan? Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu, tidak seperti itu!" sahut Sasuke agak gagap takut kalau-kalau tiba-tiba Sakura nelen dia idup-idup.

"Kenapa kau putus dengan gadis semanis dia?" bentak Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'kenapa'? bagaimana aku akan tahu?" jawab Sasuke santai. "Dia yang duluan ingin kencan denganku, dan dia duluan yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri" jelas Sasuke.

"Tetap bilang begitu? Huh? Sasuke?" goda Naruto.

"Kau masih membutuhkannya kan Sasuke?" goda Kiba.

"Bodoh! Jangan bilang begitu!" bantah Sasuke.

"Tapi itu benar! Di samping itu, aku iri –" ungkap Naruto cerocos-cerocos.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam diam, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah di hatinya. Ia sadar ia menyukai Sasuke, tapi jika Sasuke masih membutuhkan Ino seperti yang diungkapkan Kiba. Apa yang harus dia perbuat? "Aku pergi," gumam Sakura dan melangkah pergi.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, ternyata sedari tadi Sasuke memperhatikannya.

"Hey, tunggu dulu!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang mencengkram lengan Sakura, mencegahnya pergi.

"Apa? lepaskan aku!" ronta Sakura. Emosinya saat ini tak terkendali. Mungkin karena insiden barusan. Para readers sendiri pasti akan sama seperti Sakura kan?

"Kenapa kau marah?" tanya Sasuke, ternyata Sasuke yang mencekram lengan Sakura tadi.

"Aku tidak marah!" bentak Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura heran, Sakura tak tahan lagi jika terus menatap wajah Sasuke. Ia merasa bersalah telah membentak Sasuke, tapi hatinya? Hatinya terluka saat ini. Ia butuh sendiri. Menjernihkan pikirannya, memulihkan sayatan di hatinya.

_Dia adalah gadis yang mengerti Sasuke yang aku tidak tahu._

_Tidak._

_Itu bukan yang terbaik._

_Itu kesempurnaan alami._

"Hm, ini tidak menyenangkan" gumam Haruna saat di taman bersama Sakura. "Seorang gadis manis datang kemari" sambungnya.

"Haruna? Kau tidak bermaksud membuatku semakin buruk kan?" tanya Sakura yang sedang pundung di pojokkan (emang belek? Di pojokkan).

"Kenyataannya, kau sungguh menyedihkan" sahut Haruna.

Serasa ditancapkan paku di kepala lalu dipukul pakai palu noh kepala Sakura.

"Setelah semua itu, Uchiha terlihat agak murung" ucap Haruna.

"Hmm?" gumam Sakura.

"Aku tidak yakin. Dia mempunyai wajah yang tidak menunjukkan perasaan," ungkap Haruna. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja bilang itu" sambungnya watados.

"..." Sakura dibuat sweetdrop oleh perkataannya.

_Tapi, itu benar._

_Apa yang terjadi adalah kesalahanku._

_Di sisi lain, mantannya adalah masa lalunya._

_Aku harus minta maaf..._

_Aku sungguh harus!_

_Aku sudah siapkan rencana._

_Tapi pada akhirnya aku malah selalu menghindarinya._

_Sungguh,_

_Ini sulit untuk ku lakukan._

'Aku tidak bisa melakukannya~!' teriak Sakura dalam hati.

Tanpa sengaja Sakura malah bertemu dengan Ino.

_Ahhh?_

_Mantannya!_

_Dia datang lagi hari ini!_

"Oh, kau yang kemarin?" ucap Ino.

"Hi, pagi. Aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura," sapa Sakura.

"Yamanaka Ino, senang berkenalan denganmu" sahut Ino ramah.

"Yeah~!" ucap Sakura. "Ummm ... Ino, itu barang yang cukup banyak" ucap Sakura yang melihat Ino membawa banyak barang sendirian.

"..." Ino hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Sakura. "Ini bahan untuk akhir tahun. Festival budaya," ucap Ino.

Sakura pun pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk membantu Ino, yah~ Sakura ini gadis berjiwa sosial tinggi.

"Wow, apakah persiapan dimulai secepat ini setiap tahun?" tanya Sakura. "Kau bersekolah di SMA pilihan, benar? Sekolah yang besar dan bagus, semua orang ingin masuk sana" ungkap Sakura.

Ino tertawa, ia terlihat manis saat itu. "Sejak beranjak besar, aku ingin belajar management. Karena itu aku bergabung dengan dewan murid" jelas Ino. "Itu pasti akan lebih menyenangkan," sambungnya.

_Dia terlihat seperti gadis kebanyakan, tapi dia baik._

"Katakan, Sakura. Apakah kau sekelas dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ino.

"Uh, yeah~!" sahut Sakura.

"Aku mengerti. Laki-laki itu ... bagaimana dia?" tanya Ino.

Sakura mulai deg-degan mendengar pertanyaan Ino, "ba-bagaimana dia?" ulang Sakura.

"Dia dulu pembuat masalah, begitu pula dengan Naruto dan yang lainnya" ungkap Ino.

"Uh... dia tidak berubah banyak. Tetap sama, old idiot" ucap Sakura.

'TUK!' seseorang memukul kepala Sakura di belakangnya.

"Huh?"

"Jangan membicarakan orang di belakang mereka," ucap Sasuke. Yea! Sasuke yang memukul kepala Sakura.

"Ahhh! Sasuke!" teriak Sakura shock.

"Apa ini semua?" tanya Sasuke pada Ino. "Di mana kau mengambilnya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Oh, di ruang meeting kedua" jawab Ino.

Sasuke terlihat mengambil satu persatu barang yang dibawa Ino. Ino menatap Sasuke, seperti ada penyesalan di matanya ketika dulu ia memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Sasuke.

"Hey! Kenapa tidak membantuku?" protes Sakura pada Sasuke yang hanya membantu membawa bawaan Ino.

"Oh, bukankah kau tidak ingin jauh dariku?" sahut Sasuke watados sambil senyum-senyum pada Sakura.

"Anak nakal!" geram Sakura.

Ino hanya memandang Sakura dan Sasuke dari belakang.

Di ruang meeting kedua.

"Kami pergi," ucap Sasuke sembari menyerahkan bawaan yang luar biasa banyak tadi pada orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Dia sama baiknya seperti dulu, sampai sekarang" ucap Ino.

"Huh?" Sakura menatap Ino.

"Sebenarnya, ada alasan lain ... aku bergabung dengan anggota dewan murid," ungkap Ino. "Jika aku bergabung dengan anggota dewan murid," ucapnya. "Aku bisa berkunjung ke Amawa Academy lebih sering," lanjutnya.

Sakura tercengang dengan penuturan Ino.

"Ini rahasia kita," ucapnya lagi sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

_Ini bukan akhir._

_Sekarang, gadis ini ..._

"Terima kasih Sasuke" ucap Ino saat Sasuke sudah kembali menghampiri mereka berdua (Sakura dan Ino).

"Tak masalah," sahut Sasuke datar.

_Masih menyukai Sasuke._

Sakura melihat Ino yang terlihat terus tersenyum pada Sasuke.

'Tapi, dia duluan yang memutuskan untuk putus?' pikir Sakura.

_Apa itu artinya dia menyesal setelah mereka putus.?_

_Tapi,_

_Jika dia tidak bilang, "kita putus"._

_Akankah hubungan mereka berlanjut?_

"Kenapa kau tetap di sana? Ayo!" ucap Sasuke pada Sakura membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku ... hanya berpikir ... dia gadis yang manis," gumam Sakura.

_Ugh,_

_Ini menyesakkan, aku pikir._

"Aku tidak yakin," sahut Sasuke datar.

_Aku ingin menangis._

Sakura memejamkan matanya, ia mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Baik, jika kau kembali membahas itu" gumam Sasuke. "Aku lebih suka gadis sepertimu," ungkap Sasuke datar tapi begitu dalam.

Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung. Air matanya mulai menitik saat ini. Entah air mata kesedihan atau air mata bahagia.

"Bagaimana boleh ku katakan? Tipe umum? Tipe yang santai?" ucap Sasuke menuturkan sifat Sakura di matanya.

"..." Sakura terdiam. Ia bingung, ia masih mencerna ucapan Sasuke sebelumnya. "Apa maskud pengandaianmu itu? Apa maksudmu dengan 'yang santai'?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk memujimu," sahut Sasuke enteng. "kenapa kau marah?" tanyanya.

_Aku tidak dapat ..._

_Aku tidak akan memberikannya pada siapapun!_

Sasuke tersenyum hangat pada Sakura.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dalam diam, memikirkan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

'Baikah. Aku akan menghabiskan waktu 30 menit mandi. Dan dua kali keramas nanti!' pikir Sakura dengan aura iblis-iblisnya.

Sasuke yang merasakan aura tak nyaman itu memilih untuk menjauh.

_Jikalau dia adalah mantan Sasuke._

_Itu hanya akan menjadi sisi lain darinya._

"Hey, cepat! Kita harus pergi," ucap Sasuke yang sudah beranjak pergi.

Sakura tersenyum menatap punggung Sasuke.

_Baiklah._

_Aku tidak ingin kalah._

Dengan semangat Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri menunggunya.

Ino hanya menatap nanar dua insan yang sepertinya saling mencintai itu.

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa,

*REVIEW PLEASE*

**Next Episode:**

"Aku yakin dia ingin mengungkap perasaan pada seseorang," gumam ibu Sakura.

**.**

"Pes – ta!" teriak Naruto sambil kedua tangannya menunjukkan tanda 'piece'. "Hey, semuanya! Ayo kita karaokean!" seru Naruto.

**.**

_Karaokean?_

_Pesta yang akan Ino datangi juga._

_Ngumpul berlima – berlima, maksudnya?_

_Berlima – berlima?_

**.**

_Hey_

_Do you feel, do you feel me?_

_Do you feel what I feel, too?_

_Do you need, do you need me?_

_Do you need me?_

**.**

"Oh," gumam Kiba. Ternyata dia yang menjadi raja. "Hmm, bagaimana jika nomor tiga memberi ciuman pada nomor empat di pipi?" ucap Kiba.

**.**

Sasuke menghela nafas dengan wajah datar ia mengalihkan pandang dari Ino.

**.**

Tiba-tiba ada yang mencengkram pundak Sakura. "Tidak ada yang akan menolong. Perintah raja adalah keadilan," ucap Naruto mesum.

**.**

"Naruto, aku mohon ... tunggu dulu~" gumam Sakura.

_Ini buruk!_

Sasori tercengang dengan tindakan Naruto yang sepertinya sudah kelewatan.

"Berhen –"

Bibir mereka makin mendekat.

**.**

Sakura saat ini sedang berdiri mematung menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya. Hati Sakura serasa berhenti berdetak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saksikan kelanjutannya ya? Aku tunggu reviewkalian selanjutnya!**


	8. Chapter 8

***Naruto created by Masashi Kishimoto***

**Naruto: Rockin' Heaven © Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**Warning!**

**OOC, sedikit IC, OC, AU, misstypo, dsb.**

**A/N:**

Fict ini saya buat dari adaptasi salah satu manga. Jadi, jika ada yang mau protes silahkan, tapi saya sudah memperingatkan dari awal. Kalo nggak suka nggak usah dibaca. Wokkeh?

**Please Read 'n Review**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

_Apa artinya itu membicarakan seseorang yang kau rasakan?_

_Mengapa aku ingin mengerti perasaanku?_

_Suatu hari, jika aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalimat "aku cinta kamu"..._

_Akankah aku mengakuinya juga?_

"Hey, siapa yang jujur pertama? Ayah atau ibu?" tanya Sakura pada kedua orangnya saat sedang sarapan di ruang makan.

Ia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sasuke, tapi sepertinya ia perlu referensi dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" ayah Sakura sepertinya tersedak mendengar pertanyaan anaknya yang mendadak tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu. Walau pun sebenarnya pakai basa-basi sepertinya tak akan menghindari acara tersedak pagi ini.

"Huh? Kenapa?" sahut ibu Sakura bingung.

"Jawab saja! Siapa yang bilang pada siapa?" sahut Sakura tak sabaran.

"Ayahmu yang melakukannya," sahut ibu Sakura. 'Melakukannya'? (nyengir #plak! Digebukin orang sekampung#).

"Huh? Sungguh? Karena apa?" tanya Sakura pada ayahnya yang masih agak tersedak.

"Uhuk! Karena apa?" ulang ayahnya.

"Apakah ayah punya saingan atau semacamnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh ... kau sungguh ingin tahu?" tanya ayahnya. "Ah~ benar. Itu tidak terlupakan, saat itu adalah tahun pertamaku di sekolah dokter hewan," cerita ayah Sakura dengan elegannya.

"Hey, Sakura. Kemari sebentar!" bisik ibunya. "Cepatlah siap-siap dan pergi sekolah," bisik ibunya lagi tanpa memperhatikan sang suami tercinta tengah bercerita masa lalu mereka berdua pada sang anak yang kini sudah pergi sekolah.

"Sakuya sangat dipuja-puja karena cantik dan sifatnya yang dingin di Shuuei University. Ada banyak laki-laki yang hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh. Tapi, diantara mereka, ayahmu inilah yang dengan seketika –" cerita ayahnya lagi tanpa tahu sang istri sudah mengusir sang anak pergi cepat-cepat ke sekolah.

"Aku pergi!" teriak Sakura di depan pintu rumah.

"Aku yakin dia ingin mengungkap perasaan pada seseorang," gumam ibu Sakura.

"...?" ayah Sakura shock karena ceritanya tadi hanya sia-sia. "Tidak semudah itu?" gumam ayah Sakura menyadari ucapan sang istri.

"Apanya yang tidak? Aku yakin salah satu dari bocah-bocah yang dia bawa ke rumah beberapa waktu lalu," ucap ibu Sakura. "Aku suka bocah yang berambut merah dan berkacamata itu," sambungnya sambil membayangkan wajah Sasori.

"Pes – ta!" teriak Naruto sambil kedua tangannya menunjukkan tanda 'piece'. "Hey, semuanya! Ayo kita karaokean!" seru Naruto.

"Huh?" semuanya menatapnya heran. Semuanya di sini sebenarnya hanya Kiba, Gaara, Sasuke dan Sasori.

"Pesta? Seperti lelucon yang kau ucapkan pada Ino kemarin? Ternyata kau serius?" tanya Gaara.

"Yeah! Aku sudah bicara pada Ino, katanya dia yang akan memilih tempat" jelas Naruto.

"Karaoke? Dengan gadis-gadis Eika?" tanya teman satu kelasnya yang lain.

"Naruto, boleh kami ikut?" pinta temannya yang lain.

"Tidak bisa, kami hanya pergi berlima – berlima," sahut Naruto semangat.

Jadi, maksudnya di sini adalah anak-anak Amawa lima orang – dan anak-anak Eika lima orang.

"Jadi – dengan kata lain kau tidak akan pergi dengan Sakura?" tebak Kiba.

"Haha ... akan lebih baik jika banyak yang ikut kan? Yup!" sahut Naruto agak canggung.

"Aku tidak yakin ikut pergi," sahut Sasuke datar.

"Apa yang kau katakana?" teriak Naruto protes jika Sasuke tidak ikut, pasti yang lain juga membatalkan, bagaimana tidak? Sasuke jadi object di sini. "Jika Sasuke tidak datang, kami tidak akan memulai pestanya!" ambek Naruto.

_Karaokean?_

_Pesta yang akan Ino datangi juga._

_Ngumpul berlima – berlima, maksudnya?_

_Berlima – berlima?_

Sakura kini membayangkan:

Sasuke – Ino

Sasori – mantannya.

Kiba – mantannya.

Naruto – mantannya.

Gaara – mantannya.

Sakura dengan cepat menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, "aku juga! Aku juga! Aku juga! Naruto! Aku ingin pergi juga!" seru Sakura heboh sendiri.

"A – apa?" sahut Naruto. "Kau bodoh, tidak alasan yang bisa membuatmu ikut pergi" ucap Naruto sambil menatap Sakura horror dan mendorong wajahnya menjauh.

"Tapi ..." gumam Sakura.

_Gadis itu pergi,_

_Dan Sasuke juga pergi._

Saat sedang berduel, tiba-tiba hape Naruto berdering.

"Ah!" gumam Naruto terkejut. Ia melihat ke hapenya dan melihat di layar ponselnya, 'Ino caling . . .'

'beep'

"Hallo?" sapa Naruto pada ponselnya. Bukan ponselnya, tapi orang yang ada di ponselnya (?). aduh~! Bagaimana menjelaskannya?

"_Ah! Naruto! Aku minta maaf. Dua orang tidak bisa datang nanti,_" ucap Ino di seberang telepon sana.

"..." Naruto menatap Sakura.

Sakura terlihat sumringah mendengar ucapan Ino di telepon barusan.

"Payah," gumam Naruto.

"Sial! Kenapa kau di sini?" gerutu Naruto di belakang Sakura yang berjalan di depannya bersama Ino dan Haruna.

"Apa? akan lebih baik jika cukup banyak orang kan?" sahut Sakura emosi menghadap Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya menggerutu dengan kehadirannya di sini (tempat karaoke).

"Masih belum terlalu baik, kenapa aku juga di sini?" tanya Haruna.

"Bukankah kau harus menyelesaikan manga untuk beberapa acara di sekolah?" sahut Naruto.

"Tidak kah semuanya baik-baik saja, Naruto? Aku ingin berbicara dengan Sakura, setelah semuanya selesai. Benar?" ucap Ino sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura untuk meyakinkan Naruto agar Naruto tidak banyak protes lagi.

_Ugh!_

_Mungkin jika aku laki-laki, jantungku akan berdebar hebat saat ini, tanganku digenggamnya._

_Aku tidak bertujuan untuk kalah._

_Tapi, aku tidak bisa melepaskan pengawasanku!_

"Cheers!" sorak semuanya sambil mendentingkan gelas satu-samalain.

"Siapa yang ingin menyanyikan lagu pertama?" tawar Gaara.

"Di sini!" sahut Sakura.

Sakura pun bernyanyi pertama, lagu yang dipilihnya adalah Avril Lavigne yang berjudul I Love You. Sepertinya cucok sekali lagu ini dinyanyikan Sakura untuk Sasuke.

_La la_

_La la la la_

_La la_

_La la la la_

_I like your smile_

_I like your vibe_

_I like your style_

_But that's not why I love you_

_And I, I like the way_

_You're such a star_

_But that's not why I love you_

_Hey_

_Do you feel, do you feel me?_

_Do you feel what I feel, too?_

_Do you need, do you need me?_

_Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you is you_

_Being you_

_Just you_

_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you_

_La la_

_La la la la_

_La la_

_La la la la_

_I like the way you misbehave_

_When we get wasted_

_But that's not why I love you_

_And how you keep your cool_

_When I am complicated_

_But that's not why I love you_

_Hey_

_Do you feel, do you feel me?_

_Do you feel what I feel, too?_

_Do you need, do you need me?_

_Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_And I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you is you_

_Being you_

_Just you_

_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you_

_Yeah – Oh._

_Oh._

_Even though we didn't make it through_

_I am always here for you_

_You_

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you is you_

_Being you_

_Just you_

_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you_

_La la_

_La la la la (oh oh)_

_La la_

_La la la la (That's why I love you)_

_La la_

_La la la la (oh oh)_

_La la_

_La la la la (That's why I love you)_

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang menghayati lagu tersebut. Sejujurnya sejak tadi Sasuke tak pernah lepas memandang Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya. Lucu. Ada apa dengan Uchiha ini?

Setelah selesai menyanyi. Kini giliran Haruna yang bernyanyi.

"Waaahhh~! Haruna mempunyai suara super-anime!" teriak Sakura saat Haruna bernyanyi.

"Oh, wow. Dia menyanyikan lagu pembuka 'Magician Girl Corps Pretty Care" dengan sempurna!" seru Gaara dengan wajah yang merona.

"Aku melihat anime itu ketika masih kecil!" seru gadis, yang mungkin salah satu dari mantan kelima pria bodoh di sana. Bukan, keempat, soalnya kita tahu siapa mantan Sasuke.

Setelah semuanya selesai bernyanyi . . .

"Baiklah semuanya! Saat ini kita semakin membara! Ayo kita lanjutkan ke permainan selanjutnya!" seru Naruto. "Permainan yang wajib – musti – kudu dimainkan saat di karaokean! The King Game!" seru Naruto kembali.

"Tch! Kalian kasar sekali," gumam Haruna yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya karena pria-pria di sekitarnya berburu mengambil benda ... apa namanya ya? Kayak tongkat es krim gitu.

"Hey, kapan kau membuat ini?" tanya Gaara.

"Hehe ... malam tadi," sahut Naruto. "Ok ... ambil satu-satu. Satu orang satu ya?" seru Naruto yang kewalahan karena teman-temannya mengambil paksa batang-batang itu.

Setelah semuanya masing-masing mendapat satu, mereka harus menyembunyikannya dan jangan melihat ataupun memperlihatkan pada yang lain.

"Ok, salah satu yang mendapat tanda merah adalah raja," seru Naruto.

"Siapa yang raja?" seru mereka bersamaan sembari menunjukkan benda itu secara bersamaan.

"Huh?" semuanya menatap ke arah tongkat yang bertanda merah, dan ujung-ujungnya adalah ... Naruto.

"Kau tidak menggunakan trik kan?" tanya Kiba emosi.

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Naruto gerogi karena ditatap Kiba dan Gaara horror.

"Sungguh?" tanya Kiba sembari mencekram kerah baju Naruto.

"Aku beri perintah. Perintah raja adalah keadilan, kau tahu?" tanya Naruto yang gemeter digituin sama Kiba (hayooo~ jangan berpikiran ngeres ya?). "Perintahnya~ nomor dua! Duduk di pangkuan raja!" seru Naruto sambil tertawa garing.

"Hmmppfftt" semuanya menahan tawa, kenapa? Karena yang mendapat nomor dua adalah Sasori. Jadi Sasori harus duduk di pangkuan Naruto. Bisa dibayangkan?

"Sekarang aku yakin kalau dia tidak curang," gumam Kiba.

"Naruto! Apa kau senang?" goda Sakura.

"... menggelikan" sahut Naruto dengan aura suram berlebih.

"Ok, kembali kumpulkan!" seru Kiba dan mengumpulkan kembali batang-batang itu.

_Jadi, jika aku ..._

_Melakukannya dengan baik._

_Akan bisa berpasangan dengan benar!_

"Siapa yang raja!" seru mereka memulai permain lagi.

"Oh," gumam Kiba. Ternyata dia yang menjadi raja. "hmm, bagaimana jika nomor tiga memberi ciuman pada nomor empat di pipi?" ucap Kiba.

"Eh?" Ino tersentak, karena dia mendapat nomor tiga.

Sakura shock bertubi-tubi, karena ... Sasuke ... MENDAPAT NOMOR EMPAT!

_Kiba!_

_Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh kan?_

"Tunggu! Ganti yang berbeda!" sahut Sasuke berusaha protes.

"Tidak, tidak bisa!" sahut Kiba watados.

"Yea~! Cium!" seru yang lain.

"Cium!" seru yang lain lagi.

"Aku tidak papa dengan ini, tapi kau?" gumam Ino.

Sasuke menghela nafas dengan wajah datar ia mengalihkan pandang dari Ino.

"Permisi," gumam Ino lalu mencium pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam tanpa eksprei, sulit mengartikan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Oh~! Tidak!" seru anak-anak lain.

"Ciwiiwiit!" bersiul gitu maksudnya.

_Tenang. Tetap tenang._

_Ini hanya permainan._

_Hanya permainan._

_Hanya permainan!_

Sakura terlihat pundung di pojokkan ditemani Haruna. Kenapa Haruna? Oh~ ternyata dia hanya ingin meyakinkan dirinya kalau Sakura tak apa-apa. Apanya yang tak apa-apa?

"Ah~! Sasuke~ kau mesum ya?" goda Naruto.

"Aku jadi iri," seru Kiba.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam.

"Hey, mesum! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Sasuke beranjak pergi.

"Aku butuh udara segar," sahut Sasuke datar.

Mereka pun melanjutkan permainan.

Ino terlihat hanya diam, saat ini jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat karena ulahnya sendiri. Bukan karena ulahnya sebenarnya, ulah Kiba! Awas kau Kiba! Mati kau! Aku tidak akan membiarkan cerita ini berakhir SasuIno! Ini akan berakhir SasuSaku!

"Apa kau berpikir ... kalau Sasuke menyukai seseorang?" tanya Ino yang duduk di samping Sakura.

"Huh?" Sakura menatap Ino yang sedang melamun itu.

Tiba-tiba telepon diruang itu berdering membuat Sakura agak terkejut. Ia menghampiri telepon dan mengangkatnya, ternyata pemberitahuan bahwa waktu mereka sisa 5 menit lagi sebelum waktu mereka pergi.

_Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu._

"Sakura! Ayo kau ambil satu!" seru Naruto. "Ini permainan terakhir!" sambungnya.

Sakura menghampiri Naruto dan mengambil satu tongkat yang ternyata dapat nomor dua.

"Siapa yang raja?" seru mereka.

"Aku raja!" seru seorang gadis. "Karena ini permainan terakhir, aku akan membuat permainan ini jadi special. Nomor dua dan nomor tujuh ..." ucap gadis itu membuat penasaran.

'Aku nomor dua?' ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Berciuman!" seru gadis itu watados.

"Eh?" seru Sakura dan Naruto. Ternyata Naruto yang mendapat nomor tujuh.

"T – t – tunggu!" seru Sakura gugup, panas – dingin, keringetan berlebih.

"Aku pikir kalau di pipi tidak seru!" seru gadis itu lagi.

"Jadi maksudnya?" gumam Kiba.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mencengkram pundak Sakura. "Tidak ada yang akan menolong. Perintah raja adalah keadilan," ucap Naruto mesum.

"?" Sakura jadi makan panas – dingin karena melihat wajah Naruto yang kelewat mesum itu. "Tu – tunggu dulu," gumam Sakura.

Tapi sepertinya ini adalah kesempatan baik bagi Naruto, jadi dia tidak memperdulikan gumaman Sakura.

'Jika dia masih menyukaiku, lalu ...' pikir Sakura.

_Itu bukan yang aku harapkan!_

_Aku tida bisa bergerak!_

Sakura kini ditindihi Naruto, membuatnya tak dapat mengelak apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto.

"Naruto, aku mohon ... tunggu dulu~" gumam Sakura.

_Ini buruk!_

Sasori tercengang dengan tindakan Naruto yang sepertinya sudah kelewatan.

"Berhen –"

Bibir mereka makin mendekat.

'BRUK!'

"Owww! Untuk apa benda itu?" protes Naruto yang baru saja ketiban buku yang kelewat banyak.

"Bukankah ini waktunya kita meninggalkan ruangan ini?" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam, hampir menangis. Jika tidak ada Sasuke, bisa habislah dia. Untung tadi tidak sempat berciuman dengan Naruto.

_Aku ..._

_Aku terselamatkan._

Setelah selesai berberes-beres ria, Sakura memutuskan untuk ke toilet sebentar sebelum meninggalkan gedung itu.

Tiba-tiba saat keluar dari toilet, ia melihat Ino dan Sasuke tengah mengobrol pribadi berdua.

_Huh?_

_Apa?_

_Kenapa mereka berduaan?_

_Kemana yang lain?_

Dan ternyata, yang lain sedang asyik main game yang ngambil boneka dalam box kaca itu loh~

"Entah bagaimana, aku merasa kau telah berubah, sikapmu jadi lebih lembut" ungkap Ino. "Jika kau melihat sesuatu seperti itu sebelumnya, kau tidak akan perduli" sambungnya.

"Apa? apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku ingin pergi," sahut Sasuke dingin.

"Tidak, tunggu dulu. Bagaimana ... kalau kita lanjutkan kembali hubungan kita?" ungkap Ino.

Sakura yang entah sengaja atau tidak menguping itu langsung terdiam dan bersembunyi ria. Ia sungguh berusaha mencerna ucapan Ino. Biasa~ Sakura kan o'on.

Sasuke menatap dingin Ino yang terdiam. Sasuke menghela nafas, "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Setelah semua ini?" sahut Sasuke. "Kau yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri," ucap Sasuke dan berlalu pergi. "Lalu –" sambungnya.

"Apa – apa kau tahu kenapa aku memutuskan hubungan kita?" seru Ino.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan berpaling, mungkin dia mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Ini salahmu Sasuke! Kita berkencan! Tapi kau tidak menyukaiku dalam segala hal!" teriak Ino. "Aku selalu, merasa kesepian karena itu" gumamnya dan berlari pergi, matanya tak dapat membendung air matanya lagi.

"Huh? Ino?" panggil teman-temannya.

"Kalian semua pulanglah," ucapnya dan menghilang di tikungan koridor.

Sakura terhenyak mendengar ungkapan Ino.

Sasuke terdiam menatap kepergian Ino.

"Kau tidak pergi untuk mengejarnya?" gumam Sakura yang kini keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Sasuke terkejut atas kehadiran Sakura, "tidak. Setelah semuanya, semua sudah berakhir" gumam Sasuke dan beranjak pergi.

Sakura tercekat, entah roh sosial apa yang merasukinya, padahal dia menyukai Sasuke, tapi malah sedih Sasuke berkata seperti itu. "Tidak! Semuanya belum berakhir! Semuanya belum berakhir baginya! Dia menyukaimu, sampai sekarang! Apa yang akan kau katakan tentang itu?" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke berbalik hadap menatap Sakura.

"Aku pikir kau akan mengakhirinya dengan 'aku tidak tahu'," ucap Sakura dan pergi.

Sasuke terdiam. Banyak kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini. Aneh memang, dia yang biasanya tidak perduli akan apa pun, kini berpikir keras untuk hal yang tak mau ia pikirkan sebenarnya.

Ino terlihat sangat lemas pagi ini di sekolah. Begitu pula pulang sekolah. Ia terlihat tidak baik, mungkin karena kejadian semalam.

"Ah! Sasuke?" gumamnya yang melihat Sasuke di depan sekolahnya tengah berdiri dengan coolnya.

"Serius ..." ucap Sasuke dan mulai menghampiri Ino.

Di tempat berbeda, Sakura tengah menguntiti Sasuke. Karena ia dengar dari Haruna bahwa Sasuke tengah merencanakan sesuatu untuk bertemu Ino.

_I mean_

_I feel like it has a special meaning._

_It doesn't feel like somebody else's business._

"Ah, itu mereka!" ucap Sakura yang melihat Sasuke dan Ino di seberang jalan.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Haruna.

Sakura saat ini sedang berdiri mematung menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya. Hati Sakura serasa berhenti berdetak.

_Jika mereka bersatu kembali ..._

_Apa yang akan aku lakukan selanjutnya?_

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa,

*REVIEW PLEASE*

**Next Episode:**

"Sakura, menunduk!" tiba-tiba suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunan panjang sang Haruno.

'BUAGH!' Sakura terjengkang karena tertimpa bola.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya para gadis yang ada di sekitar sana.

.

"Jangan sentuh dia," tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dengan coolnya menangkis tangan Naruto yang akan mengangkat Sakura.

.

"Kemarin," tiba-tiba suara gantle Sasuke memecah keheningan. "... aku membuat sebuah perubahan" ungkap Sasuke.

"Hm? Pe – perubahan?" ulang Sakura, jantungnya dag-dig-dug kejeduk.

.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin, but if you tell Hauchi, sesuatu mungkin berubah" ungkap Haruna.

.

"Lalu berhentilah berkeliaran di sekitar Sasuke!" bentak salah satu gadis.

.

"Hey, sudah mengatakannya belum pada Sasuke?" tanya Ino.

"Huh? Apa? mengatakan apa?" tanya Sakura balik dengan gelagapan.

"Semakin cepat, semakin baik" ucap Ino.


	9. Chapter 9

***Naruto created by Masashi Kishimoto***

**Naruto: Rockin' Heaven © Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**Warning!**

**OOC, sedikit IC, OC, AU, misstypo, dsb.**

**A/N:**

Fict ini saya buat dari adaptasi salah satu manga. Jadi, jika ada yang mau protes silahkan, tapi saya sudah memperingatkan dari awal. Kalo nggak suka nggak usah dibaca. Wokkeh?

**Please Read 'n Review**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

_Sejak aku__memasuki SMA._

_Aku jarang sekali istirahat, walau hanya sebentar__._

_Sejak hari aku__pingsan__mereka__memberikan macam-macam__ barang __buatan sendiri?_

"Pagi Haruna!" sapa Sakura yang baru datang ke sekolah setelah beberapa hari tidak masuk karena sakit.

"..." Haruna agak kaget dengan hadirnya Sakura pagi ini.

"Ada apa? apakah ada yang salah?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku pikir kau akan lebih depresi lagi," sahut Haruna. "Kau lihat itu kemarin kan?" tanya Haruna.

Sakura mengingat terakhir kali waktu itu saat pada akhirnya ia pingsan. Saat itu ia membuntuti Sasuke. Ia melihat Sasuke sedang mendekap Ino, lalu semuanya menjadi gelap. Dan setelah membuka mata ia sudah di rumah. Seperti mimpi.

_Setelah pulang sekolah kemarin._

_Mereka berdua berpelukan._

_Pelukan itu ... bukan dari salah satu pihak._

_Sasuke juga melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar Ino._

_Itu artinya ..._

"Aku terkejut semangat juangmu begitu tinggi. Apakah setelah ini, kau akan membayarnya dengan perhatian lebih ke rambutmu atau sesuatu?" ungkap Haruna.

"Tapi, jika aku terlihat depresi ketika aku depresi, aku akan membenci diriku sendiri" ucap Sakura merancau (ini bahasa Indonesia atau bahasa daerahku ya? Pokoknya artinya sembarangan tanpa pikir panjang).

"Narsis sekali kau ini," ungkap Haruna setelah sebelumnya sempat tercekat dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud! Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan kata-kata yang bagus!" protes Sakura.

"Yes, ma'am~" sahut Haruna santai.

"Aaaarrggghhh!" teriak Sakura frustasi.

Setelah perdebatan singkat antara Haruna VS Sakura. Mereka berdua memasuki gedung olahraga, karena jam pertama pelajaran hari ini adalah olahraga.

_Baiklah, aku merasa kesusahan sekarang._

_Siapa yang perduli saat ini?_

_Sesungguhnya aku memiliki semangat yang lemah!_

Sakura sudah selesai berganti pakaian, ia melakukan pemanasan kecil-kecilan, sesekali ia melihat ke arah Sasuke yang ada di pojokan gedung menggosip bersama teman-temannya.

'Dia bisa tertawa juga,' pikir Sakura.

_Apa yang dia bicarakan kemarin dengan Ino?_

_Apakah itu?_

_Tapi,_

_Aku takut, aku tidak bisa menanyakan hal itu padanya._

"Sakura, menunduk!" tiba-tiba suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunan panjang sang Haruno.

'BUAGH!' Sakura terjengkang karena tertimpa bola.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya para gadis yang ada di sekitar sana.

Kebetulan, jam olahraga gabung dengan kelas lain. Jadi intinya, saat jam olahraga ada dua kelas di gedung olahraga.

"Maaf! Kemampuanku menggila!" ucap Naruto innocent.

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak seorang gadis yang lain.

"Oww~" lengguh Sakura sembari berusaha bangkit, ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa cenat-cenut.

"Ah! Kau bisa berdiri Sakura?" tanya Naruto khawatir. "Maaf! Maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu," ungkap Naruto sambil menepukkan kedua belah tangannya di depan wajahnya sambi berjongkok di depan Sakura.

"Aku dapat angka. Serius?" ucap Sakura seolah dia ikut juga main basket. Sakura berusaha berdiri, namun tiba-tiba ia merasa nyeri yang teramat sangat di pergelangan kakinya. Hingga membuatnya terjatuh lagi.

"Huh? Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Naruto khawatir melihat Sakura yang terjatuh lagi.

"Ow! Aku ... rasa pergelangan kakiku terkilir saat aku jatuh tadi," ungkap Sakura.

"Huh? Sungguh?" ucap Naruto terkejut. "Aku gendong kau ke UKS," sambungnya.

"Jangan sentuh dia," tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dengan coolnya menangkis tangan Naruto yang akan mengangkat Sakura.

"Yes, sir. Maaf," ucap Naruto sweetdrop melihat tatapan Sasuke yang tajam. Baru mau pegang aja udah ditatap begitu, apalagi udah kepegang? Bisa langsung ditelan hidup-hidup.

'SET' Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura dengan entengnya a la bridal.

'GUBRAK!' Sasuke terjengkang ke belakang dengan tak elitnya.

"Kau berat sekali Sakura!" protes Sasuke.

"Haft~! Jangan keras-keras kalau mau bilang begitu," protes Sakura sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sasuke pun kembali bangkit dan mulai mengangkat Sakura kembali menuju UKS.

"Tu – tungguh! Aku bisa jalan, kau tahu?" teriak Sakura sambil memukul-mukul dada Sasuke yang bidang itu (author: whooo~).

"Kami pergi ke UKS," ucap Sasuke pada guru olahraga mereka yang terlihat linglung melihat Sasuke mengangkat Sakura dengan begitu romantis.

"Turunkan aku!" protes Sakura.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke menyumpal mulut Sakura dengan kaos kaki Naruto yang tidak pernah dicuci itu.

Saat di koridor menuju UKS, Sakura terus saja mengoceh. "Cih! Aku bilang kan aku bisa jalan sendiri!" ungkap Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Kau ini! Nanti bagaimana kalau guru olahraga kita melibatkanmu dalam masalah lagi?" tanya Sakura namun tak ada sahutan dari sang Uchiha tersebut. Sakura kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

_Kenapa ia bilang, 'Jangan sentuh dia'?_

_Dia pikir dia siapa?_

_Ini adalah tangan Sasuke, tangannya yang memeluk Ino._

_Jangan sentuh aku!_

'Aku ingin bicara begitu. Tapi ... aku merasa bahagia!' teriak Sakura dalam hati. 'Seperti seorang putri, memalukan! Digendong begini, pasti ini impian setiap wanita!' pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Sesampainya di UKS, Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura di tempat tidur di sana. Sakura terlihat sedikit frustasi melihat rambutnya yang indah berwarna pink itu kotor karena 3 kali terjengkang.

"Huh? Tidak ada perawat di sini?" ucap Sasuke. "Sini, aku ambil kompres tadi, biar kutempelkan di kakimu" ucap Sasuke sambil berjongkok di lantai.

"Eh? Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" protes Sakura terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke yang tanpa aba-aba tersebut.

"Cepat," ucap Sasuke datar.

"..." Sakura pun akhirnya mengikuti ucapan Sasuke karena agak takut sepertinya para readers melihat onyx Sasuke yang begitu tajam (emank peso?).

Hening. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sasuke terlihat sibuk mengompres pergelangan kaki Sakura yang terkilir, sedangkan Sakura? Ia hanya menatap Sasuke yang begitu dingin.

'Seharusnya aku menanyainya tentang yang kemarin,' pikir Sakura.

_Tapi ..._

_Tunggu sebentar, aku merasa bahagia..._

"Kemarin," tiba-tiba suara gantle Sasuke memecah keheningan. "... aku membuat sebuah perubahan" ungkap Sasuke.

"Hm? Pe – perubahan?" ulang Sakura, jantungnya dag-dig-dug kejeduk.

"Kau tahu, dengan Ino" ungkap Sasuke lagi.

"Cu – cukup sudah!" teriak Sakura. "Kita harus kembali, kalau tidak guru akan marah" ungkap Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke.

"Tunggu! Dengar," ucap Sasuke.

"It's fine! It doesn't have anything to do mith me!" ungkap Sakura enggan menatap Sasuke langsung.

Sasuke tercekat dengan ungkapan Sakura, namun bukan Uchiha namanya kalau tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal itu.

Tiba-tiba perawat muncul dengan tergesa-gesa. "Maafkan aku, bagaimana dengan lukamu?" tanya sang perawat.

"Oh, sudah baik" sahut Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan dengan coolnya meninggalkan UKS.

'Sasuke' panggil Sakura dalam hati. Ia terasa membisu saat ini.

'_Anything to do mith me'._

_Aku berkata begitu agar kau menyadari._

'Aku menginterupsinya ketika ia mencoba berbicara padaku,' ucap Sakura dalam pundungnya.

_Bukannya menolong, aku malah lari seperti ini._

_Ino bisa mengutarakan perasaannya tanpa lari menjauh._

"Hm~ so, kau kehilangan kesempatan untuk menjadi gadis yang baik," tiba-tiba Haruna muncul.

"Haruna! Sejak kapan kau di sana?" teriak Sakura.

"Apakah kau berencana untuk menarik diri seperti ini?" tanya Haruna. "I don't care if he really gets taken away," sambungnya.

" 'really'...? maksudmu akan ada sebuah kemungkinan? Setelah kejadian kemarin?" ucap Sakura lemas.

"..." Haruna menatap nanar Sakura. "I don't know. Aku hanya melihat perkembangan terakhir. Jika kau menyerah sekarang, semuanya jadi tak menarik," ungkap Haruna.

Sakura shock di tempat. Beberapa detik kemudian, "I don't care about your preference!" teriak Sakura dengan uap-uap amarah yang keluar dari segala lubang di kepalanya.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin, but if you tell Hauchi, sesuatu mungkin berubah" ungkap Haruna.

_Sesuatu mungkin berubah?_

'Bisakah dia tidak bicara asal-asalan lagi? Bisakah?' pikir Sakura sambil berjalan di koridor sekolah secara perlahan karena pergelangan kakinya masih terasa sakit.

"Sakura?" tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil Sakura.

"Huh?" Sakura perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat dua gadis berdiri di sana tengah menatapnya datar. 'Dia kan ... yang waktu karaokean kemarin?' pikir Sakura. "Hello! Apakah hari ini adalah pertemuan untuk festival budaya juga?" tanya Sakura.

"Kami adalah teman Ino," ungkap gadis itu.

"Oh~" sahut Sakura tersenyum ramah.

"Bisa kami minta waktu sebentar?" pinta gadis itu.

Di ruang peralatan, ya~ ruang peralatan untuk festival budaya nanti begitu sepi, tempat yang cucok untuk bicara privacy.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" tanya salah satu gadis.

"A – apa?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'apa'?" ucap gadis yang satunya.

"Kau tidak pacaran dengannya kan?" tanya gadis yang lain.

"Tidak, tapi ..." sahut Sakura.

"Lalu berhentilah berkeliaran di sekitar Sasuke!" bentak salah satu gadis.

"Sebaliknya, rencana Ino untuk kembali dengan Sasuke tidak bisa berjalan dengan lancar!" bentak yang satunya lagi.

_Huh?_

_Apakah mereka tidak tahu tentang kemarin?_

_Malahan._

_Aku harus membicarakan ini?_

"I'm free to be with who I like!" sahut Sakura setelah sejak tadi memilih diam. Lalu ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan kedua gadis itu tersulut api amarah.

"Tunggu!" teriak salah satu gadis sembari mencekrampergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Kau ingin lari? Kita belum selesai!" ucap gadis yang satunya lagi.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Sakura sambil menarik lengannya.

'BUAGH!' bukannya menarik lengannya, dia malah mendorong lengannya hingga mengenai gadis yang mencekram lengannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak gadis yang satu sembari menjumput gunting yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu!" ungkap Sakura.

Di luar, Ino, Naruto dan Sasuke tengah mencari mereka (kedua gadis teman Ino dan Sakura).

"Aku melihat mereka ke arah sini," ucap Ino.

"Ke ruang bahan?" tanya Naruto.

'BUAGH!' Sakura didorong oleh salah satu gadis itu. Sakura tidak bisa banyak memberontak karena pergelangan kakinya yang masih terasa cenat-cenut itu. Lagipula gadis itu mengacungkan gunting di depan wajah Sakura, seolah-olah mengancam gitu maksudnya.

"Pikirkan tentang perasaan Ino!" teriak gadis yang mendorong Sakura. "Dia jauh lebih lama menyukainya!" teriak gadis itu lagi. "Jangan terpeso –" tiba-tiba pintu yang menjadi sandaran Sakura terbuka dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

'BRUKH!' Sakura yang kehilangan keseimbangan jatuh, begitupula dengan gadis yang mengomelinya tadi.

"Ow.."

Sakura membuka matanya. Ia merasa mendengar sesuatu saat ia jatuh tadi, dan benar saja. "AUGHHHH!" teriak Sakura setelah menyadari rambutnya tergunting saat gadis itu jatuh menindihinya.

"Oh, no... aku sungguh tidak bermaksud..." ungkap gadis itu.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ino pada gadis itu.

"Itu salahannya! Jadi kami ingin mengancamnya!" ungkap si gadis.

"Tidak! Aku ditolak kemarin," ungkap Ino.

"..." gadis itu langsung terdiam.

"Sungguh? Tidak mungkin!" teriak Sakura shock. "Bukankah kalian berpelukan kemarin?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke dan Ino terlihat merona.

"Itu ... karena aku ingin dipeluk untuk terakhir kali. Jadi, aku memintanya" ungkap Ino. "Itu semua tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan," sambungnya.

"Su – sungguh?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Maafkan aku! Karena aku menjelaskannya dengan tidak baik pada kalian berdua," ucap Ino pada kedua temannya.

"Um"

"Maafkan kami!" ucap kedua gadis itu merundukkan badannya 180 derajat pada Sakura.

"Ah. Hahaha. Tidak apa! tidak apa! ini akan tumbuh lagi kok. Persahabatan antara kalian memang luar biasa," ungkap Sakura. "Aku juga minta maaf sudah memukul wajahmu," ucap Sakura.

"Apa ini? Mereka langsung akur dengan cepat? Bagaimanapun juga, aku akan hubungi Kiba. Dia kan bekerja di tempatnya hari ini," ucap Naruto dan segera menghubungi Kiba.

"Ah, Ok! Maaf tentang masalah barusan," ucap Sakura pada mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berjongkok di depan Sakura yang masih terduduk, mungkin karena agak kesulitan berdiri karena ambient *dikubur Sakura langsung ke inti bumi*.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sasuke sembari menyentuh rambut Sakura.

"Eh? Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena ..."

"Ini bukan salah siapapun. Ini salahku yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku, ok?" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sakura heran. Lalu tersenyum.

Ino yang melihat Sasuke begitu dekat dengan Sakura hanya menatap mereka hambar dalam diam.

"Whoa! Apa yang terjadi dengan rambut itu?"seru kiba saat Sakura dkk memasuki salon milik keluarga Kiba tersebut.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi," sahut Sakura sambil tertawa masam.

"Bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu pada rambutnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"O – ok," sahut Kiba.

"Apa mereka temanmu, Kiba?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya pada Kiba.

Kiba hanya mengangguk, lalu mengajak Sakura masuk ke dalam.

"Kakakmu ada di sini Kiba?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dari belakang. "Semua baik-baik saja. Semua akan berjalan sebagaimana mestinya," ucap Sasuke.

Ino yang ada di samping Sasuke tercekat.

Sasuke mengajaknya untuk duduk di ruang tunggu.

"Sebenarnya, aku tahu kalau akan ditolak," ucap Ino memulai pembicaraan. "Baru-baru ini, aku melihat kalian saat berjalan pulang. Sakura ... selalu berbicara denganmu dengan penuh semangat. Aku pikir itu sangat menakjubkan," ungkap Ino. "Aku ... merasa takut jika suatu saat aku membencimu, karena aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain 'aku suka kamu'," lanjut Ino. "Maafkan aku atas ucapanku yang mengatakan ini semua salahmu," ucap Ino dan mulai menangis.

Sasuke terdiam menatap Ino yang menangis. Sasuke memang tidak jago menenangkan seseorag yang sedang menangis.

"Mungkin tidak cukup hanya dengan minta maaf. Kau sudah terluka, dan aku pikir itu adalah salahku tidak mencoba untuk mengerti perasaanmu" ungkap Ino. Tiba-tiba Ino menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh, "Sakura belum pernah mengucapkan kata-kata itu kan?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"..." Sasuke hanya membuang mukanya.

"Hump, bagaimanapun juga kita impas. Aku juga terluka karenamu," ucap Ino sambil tertawa.

"Tapi itu ... tidak seperti itu, bukan berarti aku tidak menyukaimu" gumam Sasuke.

"Hn?" Ino menautkan alisnya menatap Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu? Kau mau mencoba membuatku lebih baik ya?" ucap Ino. "Aku tidak cukup senang dengan semuanya!" ucap Ino.

"..." Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi ... terima kasih," ungkap Ino.

"Lihat, lihat! Rambutku jadi terlihat lebih indahkan setelah dikeringkan?" seru Sakura pada Sasuke dan Ino yang sedang menunggunya.

"Tidakkah itu sama saja dengan sebelumnya? Masih tetap pink. Dan bahkan itu lebih buruk dari sebelumnya," ungkap Sasuke.

"?" Sakura menatap horor Sasuke. "Matamu itu tidak rabun kan?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke membuang muka dan mengobrol dengan Kiba.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Ino.

"Ya, aku tak pernah merasa lebih baik. Potong rambut geratis~!" ucap Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Hey, sudah mengatakannya belum pada Sasuke?" tanya Ino.

"Huh? Apa? mengatakan apa?" tanya Sakura balik dengan gelagapan.

"Semakin cepat, semakin baik" ucap Ino.

"Apaan sih?" sahut Sakura.

"Aku akan katakan padamu apa yang Sasuke ucapkan saat ia menolakku kemarin," ucap Ino.

"Ummh..." Ino pun berbisik pada Sakura.

_I'm sorry._

_I can't answer your feelings._

_Right now._

_I have someone I like._

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Dilanjutkan?

Atau langsung delete?

Aku hampir putus asa meneruskan cerita ini! ToT

*REVIEW PLEASE*

**Next Episode:**

_Cih, ini kan bukan waktunya mabuk perjalanan?_

" _I have someone I like."_

_Aku jadi kepikiran tentang kalimat itu sepanjang waktu ini._

_Karena dengan pikiran Sasuke sekarang, berarti dia mempunyai orang yang dia suka._

_Adakah kemungkinan besar gadis itu adalah aku?_

.

"Jadi, dengan kata lain ... kita akan merayakan surprise party di lautan," ucap Gaara.

"Dengan tema, Rocket Fireworks Cake!" seru Naruto.

.

"Aku tidak bisa percaya! Kalian semua di hukum! Kalian harus pertanggung jawabkan kesalahan kalian! Kalian semua harus duduk dengan gaya Jepang yang baik dan benar, sampai aku menyuruh kalian ke penginapan!" teriak guru Gay, guru olahraga.

.

"Kusso, kau terlalu nyaring."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara.

"Suhunya naik karena ocehanmu," sambung Sasuke.

.

"Jika seperti ini, aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya" gumam Sakura dan mulai menitikkan air mata.

'Fweeeee ... Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!'

_A – apa?_

.

"No! semuanya sungguh ingin mengucapkan selamat padamu!" sergah Sakura dengan cepat.

Sasuke terdiam menatap Sakura. "Yeah" sahutnya merunduk.

.

"Uh, ano ... hey! Siapa yang kau sukai?" tanya dengan tanda seru oleh Sakura.

_Ah!_

_A – aku menanyakannya!_

"Ummm ..." Sakura jadi gugup sendiri. "Aku dengar dari Ino, bahwa kau menyukai seseorang" sambungnya masih gugup dan gemetar. "D – dan, jadi ..." Sakura menautkan setiap jarinya untuk mengurangi rasa gemetar dan gugupnya.

.

"Aku tidak berpikir mengatakan itu, tapi tidakkah kau berpikir itu yang terbaik jika kau berhenti?" ucap Sasuke sambil perlahan mendekati Sakura.

"Huh?" Sakura diam tak mengerti.

.

"Can I do it now?"

"Huh?"

OK, minna-san! Yang penasaran lanjutannya ayo berteriak!

Jika teriakkan kalian kurang kencang, aku tidak akan meneruskan ceritanya...

Jadi, MANA TERIAKANNYA!


End file.
